You're not he
by Valeria15
Summary: Deidara a tratado casi toda su vida llevarlo, aquel problema que lo ponía a diario al borde de la histeria y al mismo tiempo lo energizaba a cien. Sasori, aquel grupo de amigos lo mantiene a flote, pero las cosas no serían lo mismo después de ese viaje.
1. Chapter 1

Ossu~! He aquí un nuevo proyecto! :3 Este es en conjunto con mi queridisima "Karu-suna" también aquí fanfiction, pero yo lo subo aquí y ella en Amor Yaoi nwn

En fin... Espero les guste mucho, la verdad estoy muy contenta de haber escrito algo con ella :3

**ADV.** Ooc (un poco), sasodei, kakuhidan, painkonan, insinuaciones leves de itadei e itasaso

* * *

You're not he

**Capitulo 1**

El viento entraba por la ventanilla a medio abrir, la música, las risas y platicas inundaban el interior de aquella Van* Wolsvagen restaurada, el caminó había sido largo, unas 6 horas en carretera pero el ambiente salino se sentía ya en el aire.

Al volante Pain seguía las indicaciones de Konan que algo confundida giraba y retorcía el mapa entre sus manos negada a admitir que no sabía cómo entrar a la costa, al final de las hileras de asientos Zetsu dormitaba junto a Kakuzu que hacia cuentas una y otra vez de los gastos en gasolina, pagos de casetas, alimento, en fin de cada cosa necesaria para ese pequeño viaje de "mochila al hombro", a su diestra Kisame se entretenía en una pequeña consola, tras haber vivido prácticamente toda su infancia junto al mar lo hacía poco impresionable ente el hecho.

En medio a los pasajeros Hidan discutía con Madara, desde la primera media hora de salida no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en que actividad harían primero apenas tocaran la arena, y finalmente justo atrás del conductor Itachi, Deidara y Sasori compartían asiento cada uno en sus asuntos, el moreno no separaba su vista de aquel libro de misterio que su hermano le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, iba por la tercera vez leído pero realmente le gustaba.

El rubio pasaba su vista por cada edificio, paisaje, o automóvil vecino que se cruzaba por la ventanilla junto a él completamente maravillado, no eran muchas las veces que podía salir de la ciudad, así que aprovechaba cada una al máximo y finalmente el pelirrojo (después de cansarse de tanto grito), permanecía inclinado hacia el frente ajustando el GPS e indicado a la única mujer como guiar sin morir en el intento.

Una salida normal entre amigos, impulsada por la llegada de las olas a la playa trayendo consigo a cientos de turistas y surfistas que aprovechaban el temporal, para su fortuna lograron ubicarse en un pequeño paraje alejado de las multitudes, un área destinada para acampar, así que el hospedaje quedaba cubierto, tiendas de campaña y la misma camioneta eran todo su refugio y no necesitaban más.

Tras montar el pequeño fuerte las bebidas y la comida no tardaron en rodar de mano en mano, una pequeña fogata adornaba el centro iluminado la ya creciente noche, Deidara permanecía de pie hechizado por la vista, la olas rompían con algunas rocas el borde de la arena, la luz casi inexistente del sol brillaba como reflejo en la superficie cristalina del océano perdido en el horizonte, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el mar embravecer y aquella conocida ansiedad en el comenzó a invadirlo.

-Dei… ¿vienes a comer?, Itachi está preparando carne asada y Kisame trajo algo de pescado

El rubio se volvió aun con el gesto al escuchar la voz de Sasori sintiendo el cálido contacto de su mano sobre su hombro, sus ojos brillaron al recordar la promesa hecha antes de salir y asintió enérgicamente encaminándose al grupo.

-Danna no olvides lo que me dijiste, me enseñaras a surfear ¿cierto?-preguntó entusiasmado

-Ya te lo dije…tanto para ti como para los demás todo depende de cómo se comporte el mar, si es peligroso tendremos que limitarnos al campamento y la vista

No es que fuese un profesional, en realidad Kisame lo superaba y por mucho pero su experiencia manual fabricando tablas algunos veranos atrás les ayudaba mucho en dicho pasatiempo, sintió la mano que sujetaba temblar un poco pero al voltear la misma sonrisa adornaba el rostro de su compañero, debía ser la emoción del viaje, pensó.

El cansancio del trayecto era notable en la mayoría que se limitaba a disfrutar de la corriente cálida y el crispar de la madera en el fuego, cada estomago lleno, pero el rubio sonreía y movía los pies infantilmente echado sobre la arena y uniendo con líneas invisibles las estrellas adornando el firmamento.

-¿Esa cual es Danna?- señaló un conjunto de puntos en el cielo

-Ya te dije que no lo sé mocoso, no soy astrónomo-repitió entre cansado y divertido el mayor con su vista igualmente en lo alto

-Pues no…pero tú lo sabes todo-afirmó a burla

-Es Draco

La voz de Itachi se dejó escuchar ganando la intención del par de artistas, el rubio gruñó arrojándole un poco de arena que el otro evito con su libro.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? No pudiste verlo, al menos no desde mi perspectiva!-le retó, el moreno suspiró

-Por el movimiento alargado que hiciste con tu dedo, como una cola o un 2 deformado visto desde otro punto-aclaró seguro de sus palabras- además llevas un buen rato preguntando y la única que atinaron fue la osa menor justo arriba de la que acabas de señalar

La estruendosa risa de Hidan rompió el momentáneo silencio iniciando nuevamente los gritos y la plática, ahora Deidara y el alvino se perseguían a unos metros corriendo y riendo cual niños pequeños, Sasori los miraba alegre, amaba esa faceta del rubio y aunque probablemente terminaría siendo víctima de algunos de sus desplantes o bromas lo valía con tal de ver esa sonrisa.

La luna no tardó en llegar a su punto más alto y cada uno se encaminó a su tienda, ocho en dos y la pareja por derecho de antigüedad (y organizadora del viaje) en una para ellos solos, era obvio que Pain no dejaría que "su" Konan compartiera con alguien más que no fuera él.

…

No podía dormir y llevaba más de dos horas rodando dentro de la bolsa de dormir bufaba con molestia a cada segundo (aunque moderadamente no quería molestara a sus compañeros), abría y cerraba los ojos a ratos esperando que el sueño lo invadiera pero lo único que sentía era emoción y una extraña pero acostumbrada hiperactividad y el escuchar como música de fondo el constante movimiento del mar no ayudaba en absolutamente nada.

Rendido se irguió lentamente mirando a ambos lados, a su izquierda Hidan dormía a pierna suelta medio abrazando a Kakuzu al que parecía no molestarle la incómoda postura, a su derecha Sasori respiraba pausadamente, se vio tentado a despertarlo para que lo acompañara en su desvelo, después de todo era su pareja desde hace poco más de medio año y era parte de su responsabilidad como novio, suspiró, sabía que no era justo, se inclinó cuidadosamente y depositó un beso en la pelirroja cabellera, salió.

Corrió el cierre de la tienda apenas la cruzó, los pequeños granos de arena impulsados por la brisa le golpearon el rostro, las fogatas de otros grupos se veían a lo lejos, seguramente aquellos que iban a beber y a hacer desmanes como muchos, para su fortuna el escandalo apenas llegaba a sus oídos, se acercó a la orilla donde la marea apenas rosaba cambiando el color del polvo bajo sus pies y de nuevo pensó.

Aquella inmensidad, si se tratase de un espejo no podría distinguir el derecho y el revés, el horizonte parecía tan lejano y tan atrayente, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de territorio de Poseidón y cada escrito que había leído se quedaba corto, ahora se sentía en disyuntiva, ¿el cielo o el mar?

Sus manos temblaron y las apretó nervioso más sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, conocía ese sentir y le intrigaba el hecho de ser la segunda vez en ese día que la ansiedad lo inundaba, aspiró e inhalo pausadamente en un intento de tranquilizar sus desbocados latidos pero no funcionaba, como último recurso hurgó en el bolsillo trasero en su holgado pantalón sacando una pequeña capsula roja y sin necesidad de líquido alguno lo paso por su garganta dejándose caer sobre la arena.

Se mantuvo un rato así, sentado con las piernas estiradas y las manos como apoyo tras él, ya eran casi cinco meses desde el último incidente y no planeaba repetirlo pero su consciente no parecía ayudarlo, comenzó a divagar, ahora que veía mejor en medio de la penumbra el mar no tenía fin, al menos no visualmente ahora frente a él se unía con el cielo y parecía una enorme mancha negra similar al entrar a una habitación a oscuras la escala se perdía por completo y no podía diferenciar bien si las rocas entre las olas estaban a unos metros o tan solo eran muy grandes.

Sintió la necesidad de comprobarlo y se levantó entrando un poco al agua, apenas le llegaba arriba de los talones pero esa vocecilla dentro de él lo detuvo, no era buena idea, dio pequeños saltitos en sus sitio como si tratara de sacarse algún insecto de encima y sonriendo volvió a su lugar unos metros atrás, la noche le pintaba demasiado corta y le pareció bien esperar para ver el amanecer.

…

Estaba seguro que se había roto algo, jamás volvería a dormir de ese modo, no es que no le gustara la "naturaleza" pero dormir sobre la arena con tan solo una pobre bolsa de camper no era para nada agradable, bufó rodando entre la tela encontrando el lugar a su lado vacío y a unos centímetros los pies de Hidan, compadecía a Kakuzu.

Se estiró ruidosamente ganándose gruñidos y un almohadazo de lleno en la cara pero se limitó a reír y salir a tomar un poco de aire y a buscar a su rubio compañero, los rayos del sol lo revitalizaron instantáneamente, bostezo despreocupadamente paseando su mirada por las otras tiendas aun cerradas , la playa se veía vacía y el ruido de las olas demasiado fuerte, frunció el ceño mirando la marea subir llegando unos metros más adentro que el día anterior, no podrían surfear, pensó un tanto abatido.

Su vista se clavó en la camioneta a sus espaldas, en las tablas ordenadamente atadas al toldo, la más grande, una tabla azul eléctrico con diseños fuertes de peces y olas el mismo la había construido para Kisame su cumpleaños pasado, sobre esta una tabla blanca completamente blanca decorada en la punta por un conocido abanico rojo marca de la familia de Itachi, nada ostentoso, como él decía menos es más.

La siguiente era una tabla igualmente sencilla, el color rojo que comenzaba en la cresta parecía bañarla como una mancha sangrienta cortándose a la mitad por aquel triangulo dentro de un circulo tan preciado para su amigo religioso, aun recordaba lo mucho que se había reído al recibir el diseño del alvino y lo mucho que lo había presionado para que quedara perfecta.

Sumando arriba de esta la tabla de madera pulida, tradicional y "elegante" de Kakuzu junto con la suya propia con detalles guinda y dejando ver igualmente el material natural se juntaban las 6seistablas que habían montado como parte del equipaje.

-Las seis…-repitió en voz alta recontando las mismas, una faltaba, se acercó montándose en la defensa de la van palpando cada una y en efecto la tabla amarilla con un enorme ave blanca en el cielo no estaba-¿pero que dem…?

Su maldición se detuvo cuando su vista viajo a la costa, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver la punta del tablón sobresalir entre las olas, bajó de un salto avanzando a tropezones hacia la orilla, su respiración se detuvo y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Deidara braseaba con fuerza sintiendo el agua pasar por sobre su cabeza cuando lograba romper una ola con su cuerpo, sintió que estaba lo suficientemente dentro y se sentó con las piernas a ambos lados de la tabla, sonreía, sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y aun cuando el rugido del mar lo estremecía le parecía de lo más sencillo, no era como el peligroso movimiento que veía en las noticias del clima, parecía controlable y él podía, seguro que podía.

No había podido resistir más y tras correr a la camioneta por su herramienta se volvió entusiasmado hacia el mar, no recordaba siquiera el momento en que su cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua solo quería entrar y tocar la espiral de la corriente al cruzar dentro de una gigantesca ola, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad en simuladores y debía ser igual, escuchó los gritos de Sasori a lo lejos y lo miró con una enorme sonrisa agitando la mano.

-Danna!, mira esto!

El pelirrojo entró en pánico, el sonido de pisadas y movimiento a sus espaldas le hizo saber que sus gritos habían alarmado al resto pero no se detuvo a hablar, las olas aumentaban de tamaño y las rocas que ayer veía lejanas y hermosas a la vista ahora le parecían mortales y demasiado cerca de su novio.

-Maldita sea Deidara sal de ahí!- gritó quitándose la camisa listo para lanzarse al agua pero lo siguiente que vio lo dejó paralizado.

El mar pareció enfurecer en un segundo y el rubio se veía pequeño ante la inmensa escala de aquella ola, Deidara flaqueo al ponerse de pie pero lográndolo en el último segundo, se balanceaba intentando mantener el equilibrio y aunque a los ojos de sus asustados amigos caería en cualquier momento él se sentía genial, las gotas de agua lo golpeaban en el rostro y la corriente recorría sus pies subiendo por la madera hasta sus tobillos, su cabello se mecía dando latigazos por la humedad, su vista se levantó un momento y sus ojos se perdieron en la infinidad del cielo.

Azul, por todas partes veía azul, como una hoja en blanco, como un lienzo listo para usarse siendo él el único punto en el centro, por un momento olvidó donde se encontraba y estiró ambos brazos echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, el vértigo que sintió al volcarse le revolvió el estómago y un azul todavía más intenso lo segó al sumergirse, se sintió chocar con algo que sacó de golpe el aire que guardaban sus pulmones y después solo oscuridad.

Sasori se paralizó, sus piernas no respondían aun cuando su mente le decía que corriera y se adentrara en las bravas aguas sin importarle nada, sintió una mano en su hombro y cual interruptor la "cordura" volvió, corrió a la orilla pero aquella mano ahora lo sostuvo de la cintura, un par de brazos lo rodearon.

-Sasori detente!- gritó Itachi intentando frenarlo con ayuda de Pain

No pudo replicar cuando dos manchones pasaron a su lado adelantándose al agua, Kisame y Hidan respondieron, ambos trabajaban en el verano como salvavidas y aun cuando no lo quisiera admitir solo ellos podrían ayudar sin salir heridos.

Los segundos pasaban y lo único que podían ver era a sus amigos luchando con la olas que se empeñaban a regresarlos a la orilla, de vez en vez parte de la ahora destrozada tabla botaba hacia arriba indicándoles de cierto modo la posible ubicación del rubio, la desesperación era indescriptible Sasori respiraba agitadamente y se veía extremadamente pálido no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió sus piernas flaquear y apenas notó cuando quienes lo sostenían lo ayudaba a sentarse en la arena.

Escuchaba vagamente como le hablaban pero su atención estaba completamente en el mar, llevaban lo que parecían largos minutos sin ver a ninguno de los que se encontraban en el agua, angustiantes y largos minutos, repentinamente la superficie se rompió y dos cabezas emergieron, sus corazones se detuvieron al ver que seguía faltando la rubia pero tan solo unos segundos después y con un hábil movimiento del peli azul esta salió a flote.

No se movía y Hidan trataba se sostenerla a flote nadando con fuerza para llegar a la orilla, lo que antes represento un obstáculo ahora resultaba de ayuda, las mismas olas los impulsaban a la costa y rápidamente se vieron trastabillando y siendo ayudados para alejarse del agua salada.

Sasori se puso de pie ayudado del moreno viendo como acomodaban al rubio para revisar su estado, se alarmó al ver como Kisame levantaba su mentón indicando al alvino que hacer, no respiraba.

RCP, había visto esos movimientos incontables veces, Hidan daba respiraciones rítmicas al tiempo que Kisame presionaba su pecho con los brazos estirados, una, dos, tres veces y nada la tensión se sentía en cada uno de los poros de su piel, cuatro, cinco, seis veces el par aumento los esfuerzos, perdió la cuenta de cada intento y dejó salir un profundo suspiro cuando por fin el aire entró a sus pulmones.

El peli-azul giró la cabeza de Deidara permitiendo que toda el agua en su interior saliera libremente, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado y el cuerpo entero temblaba ligeramente.

-Eso es rubia…así, saca todo- le alentaba el alvino palpando la húmeda mejilla un poco más tranquilo pero este no respondió

-Sigue inconsciente-aclaró el más alto notando apenas una enorme herida en la cabeza rubia por la que no dejaba de emanar sangre-mierda…una toalla! -pidió colocándola al instante sobre la herida- debemos llevarlo a un hospital, podría tener algún daño interno estuvo demasiado tiempo si oxigeno- comento con algo de angustia al revisar la abertura.

Utilizando otra toalla como camilla cargaron al menor hasta la camioneta, Pain se sentó al volante a toda prisa junto a Itachi que le indicaba el camino más corto, atrás Sasori mantenía la cabeza de su novio sobre sus piernas deteniendo el paño para disminuir el sangrado mientras Kisame con ayuda de Hidan sostenían el cuerpo por detrás cubriéndolo y evitando que los bruscos movimientos de la van lo lanzaran hacia el frente, el resto debía esperar en el campamento.

Aquellas pupilas azules apenas se veían en los ojos entreabiertos, ausentes y opacos, Sasori temblaba, suspiro con fuerza en un intento de recuperar la compostura, por mucho que fuese el temor que lo invadía cada que se veía en una situación como esa era el momento de estar ahí y seguir.

Se inclinó acariciando el rostro del artista, sonrió y posó sus labios sobre la pequeña frente.

-Todo estará bien…todo… saldrá bien Dei


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolas OwO)/ **

**Aquí les traigo el segundo cap de este fic que llebamos acabo yo y mi Sempai (Karu-suna)! x3**

**Espero les guste y no olviden dejar reviews :3 **

**ADV.** Ooc (un poco), sasodei, kakuhidan, painkonan, insinuaciones leves de itadei e itasaso.

DATO IMPORTANTE : Se publicara la conti de este fic todos los lunes.

**Nos vemos y disfruten ! :D**

* * *

You´re not he 

**Capítulo 2**

Su mirada se mantenía fija en la vieja loseta de aquella sala de espera, el sonido de los pequeño ventiladores en las esquinas le hacían recordar el terrible calor que debía hacer tras las puertas del hospital, suspiró dejándose caer de espaldas en la incómoda silla chocando su hombro con Itachi que un tanto adormilado miraba por el ventanal frente a ellos.

-Es tarde…-murmuró el moreno ganado su atención- Pain ya debería estar de vuelta con los chicos

Sasori asintió, afortunadamente habían dado rápidamente con la clínica y tan solo debieron ser vistos en el umbral de "Emergencias" para ser atendidos, de eso ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas y aunque más tranquilos la angustia y la incertidumbre no salía de sus cabezas.

Volvió su mirada a su teléfono donde la última llamada marcaba los mismos 180 minutos de haber pasado, aquel numero que tenía más que memorizado, Tsunade, la doctora de cabecera de Deidara y abuela de Pain, el accidente involucraba posibles daños cerebrales, casi nulos pero aun así palpables, necesitaba informarle, la necesitaba ahí para que le dijera que todo estaba bien y que el golpe no había empeorado la situación de su novio.

Solo en ella confiaba, le había tratado desde que fue diagnosticado, una extraña consecuencia de un tumor ubicado en una zona inoperable, para su fortuna benigno y si crecimiento pero que presionaba ciertas zonas en la corteza cerebral que le hacía ser un tanto disperso, algunas situaciones lo excitaba sobremanera causando ansiedad y alta producción de adrenalina, hacia cosas sin pensar en su mayoría peligrosas y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

El medicamento lo mantenía controlado pero había lapsos, como el que acababa de ocurrir, en los que su "razón" ganaba sobre la sustancia activa en su organismo.

Dejó salir el aire en sus pulmones frunciendo el ceño con molestia, quizás si lo hubiere vigilado más…estaba acostumbrado a estar tras sus espaldas cuidando cada movimiento pero hacía tanto que todo se veía tan tranquilo que pensó, por un momento, que no había ocurrido jamás.

Aquel recuerdo de él saltando por el techo de la escuela y atrapando al rubio poco antes de chocar con el suelo bailaba en su memoria, aun sentía la soga en su cintura colocada rápidamente pos sus amigos para el rescate, sentía su brazo crujir al colgar el peso de su compañero y aún dolía el impacto de ambos cuerpos contra el muro de concreto rebotando un par de veces ante el brusco movimiento.

Rememoraba los días en el hospital en los que Deidara reía inocentemente ante la experiencia, con su brazo adornado por el yeso pintarrajeado de firmas y buenos deseos y un par de vendas rodeando su torso manteniendo las costillas rotas en su sitio para sanar.

Si no era saltar de un lugar alto para sentir el vértigo y el aire chocando contra su rostro era el provocar a perros callejeros para sentir la adrenalina al salir corriendo y saltando entre los obstáculos de la ciudad, siempre había una "actividad", siempre un peligro.

El sonido de pisadas a través del angosto corredor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, el médico que horas atrás los había separado del rubio volvía mirando algunas anotaciones y conversando por teléfono con la doctora que el mismo Sasori le había comunicado, indicándole que solo ella conocía el historial médico de su compañero.

-…así es Tsunade-sama…bien la estaremos esperando…gracias, hasta pronto.

Apenas cortó la llamada los cuatro presentes en la sala se abalanzaron hacia el en busca de respuestas.

-¿c-cómo está?-pregunto el pelirrojo sintiendo la garganta seca, ahora que lo pensaba ni un vaso de agua había ingerido desde que despertó esa mañana.

-…Bueno-el mayor sonrió levemente- su pequeño amigo esta fuera de peligro- el resto suspiró con alivio- es bueno saber que tenemos jóvenes tan aptos como salvavidas en las playas, realmente los felicito muchachos- comentó mirando sonriente al par que sabía responsables del rescate

-Eso no importa joder!, como está la rubia?

El mayor soltó una carcajada ante la actitud del peliblanco, carraspeo al ver la seriedad en sus rostros.

-Ok, ok, les explicaré, como bien me informaron al llegar estuvo mucho tiempo bajo el agua sin embargo los estudios muestran que todo está en orden, quizás muestre dolor en el pecho unos días pero no pasará de ello, la tomografía tampoco muestra ningún daño descartando las características del historial médico del paciente así que…de momento no hay que preocuparnos por algún daño de tipo cerebral…

-¿Cómo que de momento?-le interrumpió un poco alterado el pelirrojo

-Bueno, debemos esperar a que despierte para una revisión más minuciosa, el golpe en su cabeza fue algo fuerte y necesitó de catorce puntadas sin mencionar de los raspones y cortadas en su espalda y brazos seguramente producto de las rocas y los corales tan comunes en la costa, también notamos un pequeño esguince en la rodilla derecha que atribuyo al amarre con la tabla, un par de semanas con reposo y muletas y estará como nuevo.

…

Una suave brisa removió sus cabellos causándole cosquillas, arrugó la nariz soplando hacia arriba en un intento de deshacer la molestia pero no funcionó, giró la cabeza para ayudarse de la gravedad pero una fuerte punzada en la parte de atrás lo hizo gruñir y detener sus movimientos.

-Rayos…-murmuró acercando sus dedos y palpando entre su cabello, una mano lo detuvo.

-será mejor que no la toques, podrías abrir la herida

Deidara saltó un poco al saberse acompañado, abrió los hasta ese momento cerrados ojos, parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz amarillenta que entraba por la ventana abierta a su izquierda, la cortina ocre se mecía con el aire y a lo lejos se escuchaba el movimiento de la ciudad.

Una caricia en su mano aun sujeta lo hizo voltear, unos ojos castaños lo miraban con atención y una suave sonrisa adornaba el rostro de él joven pelirrojo frente a él, sonrió instintivamente compartiendo el gesto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Deidara miró el techo suspirando, como si responder aquella pegunta fuese lo más difícil del mundo, pasó su mano por su cuello y encogió los hombros sintiendo molestia en todo su cuerpo, soltó una pequeña risa cansada.

-No…no lo sé…que paso?

-Casi te ahogas…-suspiró-entraste al mar y había alerta roja

El menor cerró los ojos de nuevo intentado recordar lo sucedido, apretó los puños sobre las sabanas que lo cubrían tan solo para sentir el tacto de la tela.

-estaba fría-rememoró levantando nuevamente sus parpados para perder su vista en el techo- y tan azul…un azul muy intenso, muy oscuro, casi como…-el sonido de la puerta hizo voltear a ambos- Itachi!

El moreno sonrió cuando al apenas cruzar el umbral fue recibido por aquella sonrisa, cerró tras de sí y se acercó compartiendo el gesto con Sasori.

-Despertaste…nos tenías muy preocupados- se acercó sintiendo como el rubio jalaba levemente los mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro

-Como tu cabello!...era tan oscuro como tu cabello- sonrió halándolo infantilmente

-Así que ya estas contando tu aventura- bromeó tomando asiento al borde de la cama

-Debiste estar ahí

-te recuerdo que lo estaba aunque no fue muy agradable desde nuestro lado-contraataco siguiendo el juego aun cuando el pesar no se iba del todo-te apuesto que Sasori piensa igual

-Danna!-gritó entusiasmado el rubio hacia la entrada cuando vio al Uchiha referirse a su novio pero su rostro se vio decepcionado cuando la puerta permaneció cerrada-¿…donde esta Danna Itachi?

La pregunta descolocó al par que se miró preocupado

-¿De qué hablas mocoso?, ¿con quién crees que has estado hablando?-probó medio nervioso el pelirrojo

Deidara miró mal al que descansaba en aquella incomoda silla y frunció el ceño con molestia

-¿Por qué me llamas así?, solo Danna puede llamarme así

Decir que aquella frase los confundió era poco, Itachi y Sasori se miraron entre sí con notable preocupación mientras el rubio pasaba distraídamente su vista por toda la habitación como si lo anterior no hubiese ocurrido.

-Deidara-llamó el moreno- ¿sabes quién es él?- preguntó señalando a su asustado compañero

-no se…estaba aquí cuando desperté-contestó con simpleza- pensé que era mi doctor o algo, ¿no es así?-cuestionó confundido

-Dei…

-Está bien Itachi yo…esperaré a Tsunade afuera, no debe tardar en llegar

El mayor asintió apenado esperando poder sacar más información al rubio, las cosas parecían complicarse pero como bien acababa de decir el pelirrojo, la doctora no tardaba en llegar y ella sabría qué hacer.

…

El sonido incesante de su pie contra el piso era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos, la preocupación inundaba su mente mientras intentaba desarrollar una hipótesis de lo recién ocurrido, pero algo le impedía pensar con claridad, ese punzada que ahora se posaba en su pecho haciéndole arder a montones, innumerables preguntas se veían a la mente, pero la más inquietante de todas; ¿Y si acaso nunca reconocía que él -y nadie más que él- era su amado novio?

El miedo comenzaba a poseerlo del todo ahora su inquietante mirada se volteaba a cada lado del pasillo una y otra vez en busca de la cabellera rubia de la médica, pero no había señales de tal, el sonido de la suela golpear contra la blanca baldosa del piso, aquel hueco ruido comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, pero era imposible dejar de hacer aquel movimiento, era gracias a esta clase de situaciones que odiaba esperar.

Pronto el sonido de pasos hacia donde él se encontraba se posó en sus oídos.

- ¿Sasori? ¿Por qué estas fuera? - Pregunto confundida la rubia que intentaba adivinar a que se debía el gesto de angustia que tenía este.

- No me reconoce. - Fueron las primeras palabras que logro expulsar el pelirrojo. - Deidara, reconoció a Itachi y dice saber quién es "Sasori", pero parece que no estoy a sus expectativas.

Intento explicar el pelirrojo ahora con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero esta pronto se convirtió en un gesto de claro temor, la rubia lo meditó.

- Entra - lo invito abriendo la puerta de la habitación del menor. - Lo revisare - esta le dedico una amable sonrisa intentando hacerlo sentir mejor.

Al entrar la médica se acercó a su paciente y comenzó a revisarlo, empezando por las orejas.

- Y… Dei ¿Cómo te sientes? - Pregunto la rubia calmada mientras continuaba por las pupilas del chico, este se encogió de hombros.

- Bien, supongo… me duele la cabeza y un poco el pecho, pero dentro de todo bien, h'm. - Intento explicar el rubio con una de sus contagiosas sonrisas, mientras tanto el moreno le dedicaba una mirada angustiante a su amigo pelirrojo que estaba en una esquina de la habitación mirando como revisaban al menor.

- Bueno, todo parece estar en su lugar… en cuanto al dolor de cabeza y el pecho, ya se te pasara - dijo la médica, se volvió hasta el pelirrojo y luego volvió a mirar a su paciente - Deidara, tienes ganas de ver a Sasori ¿Verdad? - el otro asintió con energía.

- ¡Si! Aunque espero que no me regañe demasiado.

Sasori sintió como si le hubieran retorcido el corazón, intentando exprimir la mayor cantidad de su sangre posible.

- Deidara… ¿Sabes quién es él? - Pregunto la rubia preocupada señalando al pelirrojo que intento sonreír, sin éxito.

- Otra vez con eso, no, no lo sé, h'm. - Este se cruzó de brazos mostrando un gesto molesto - Y no, él no es Danna.

- Yo no dije que lo fuera. - Aclaro la rubia que pronto recibió una acusadora mirada de Itachi y Sasori - Entonces… ¿Me describes físicamente a tú novio?

- ¿Para qué? Ya lo conoces- Hizo un berrinche el otro que comenzaba a enfadarse.

- Yo claro, quiero ver si tú lo conoces.

- Esto es una idiotez. - Gruño malhumorado el ojiazul. - Sasori Danna es.. - Silencio. - Él es…

El moreno y el pelirrojo miraban anonadados al rubio que mostraba una clara expresión de quien no tiene idea, este algo confundido intentaba buscar las palabras para describir el rostro de su novio, pero se le hacía imposible.

- ¿Es..? - La doctora se sintió conforme con aquel silencio que dejaba estar el rubio, sintiéndose ganadora de aquella batalla, aquel le frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué intentas? ¡Que no pueda describirle bien no significa que ese idiota sea Danna! - Dijo señalando al pelirrojo enfadado. - Solo, necesito dormir…si, eso aclarara mis ideas.

La de blanco delantal suspiro con cansancio ante la terca actitud del menor e indico a los demás que salieran de la habitación y dejaran solo a este.

El rubio dejo escapar un bufido de enojo mientras se acomodaba en su incomoda cama con olor a remedio. La puerta de la habitación donde este estaba se cerró dejando al resto fuera de esta.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene, Tsunade-sama? - Pregunto el moreno sentándose en un banco que había en aquel frío pasillo.

- Parece ser que tiene un desorden de disociación de personalidad* - Dijo al fin esta, pero aquello solo causo más confusión. - Es decir, Deidara separo lo que sabe de Sasori; como su personalidad, de su aspecto físico.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que aquellos parecían intentar procesar aquel hecho.

- Y… ¿Cómo lo arreglamos? - Pregunto la voz del pelirrojo que intentaba mantener la postura, después de todo si se podía arreglar todo pronto se solucionaría y volvería a la normalidad.

- No es algo que se pueda tratar muy fácil, él tiene que volver a asociarte con su Sasori, para eso se necesita tiempo y tal vez terapia.

…

La cálida brisa le acaricio la piel haciendo que este volviera a la realidad del todo, se acomodó en su cama con molestia e inspiro aquel fresco aíre con un toque salino, pronto sus problemas se vieron planteados en su adolorida cabeza, una mueca de terror se veía posada en su rostro que aún intentaba conservar el enojo, el aíre fue expulsado como si este molestara en sus pulmones dejando escuchar un quedo suspiro, intento imaginarse a su novio y mejor amigo, a su compañero, a su Danna, su amado Danna, recuerdos tan cercanos como el estar mirando las estrellas la noche anterior eran imposibles de descifrar, aquel rostro parecía estar siendo ingerido por la oscuridad de su inconsciente, sus recientes sueños, lo sabía, sabía que había soñado con él, pero aun así… primero vino el enojo y se maldijo con rabia a sí mismo, pero ¿Qué ganaba con aquello? Esa pregunta no tardo en apoderarse de él, intento convencerse de que su mente aún se encontraba confundida y que pronto podría descifrar el rostro de aquel, pero ¿Por qué Danna? De todas las personas que había en el mundo y que conocía ¿Por qué debía olvidarle a él?

De pronto sintió como una mano -que no había sido llamada- se posaba en su hombro, tenía que ser él, eso se dijo, sintió una sonrisa surcar sus labios, pero al voltear se encontró con el rostro del pelirrojo que comenzaba a desesperarlo, aquella sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca molesta que hizo que el pelirrojo se maldijera mentalmente por hacer que este notase su presencia.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Pregunto la tenue voz del rubio, aquella que el pelirrojo conocía bien, se sentía mal, simplemente quería que alguien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que no había porque preocuparse de nada, que simplemente…, las cosas se arreglarían, por más que nunca lo hicieran, él necesitaba escucharlo, no tardo en entender aquel sentimiento, si lo que más hubiese deseado era chocar con aquella mueca de enojo y miedo para convertirla en una de las contagiosas sonrisas que solía regalar el rubio.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio?

El rubio se quedó mirando fijamente la expresión que le mostraba el pelirrojo, era imposible, él no era su Danna, nunca lo sería, él… él lo hubiera reconocido, de no ser así, entonces ¿Cómo aquel lo perdonaría? Y aquel pensamiento no tardo en inundar su mente, forzando que sus ojos se volvieran lejanos, si es que él era Danna.., ¿Cómo se sentiría?

Su mirada poco a poco se había visto desviada a la sabanas, lo mismo para el pelirrojo, pero la vista del menor se vio levantada con sigilo, el pelirrojo siquiera lo notó y ahí estaba el rostro de la persona que decía ser él, su supuesto novio, intento relacionarlo con sus recuerdos, pero le fue imposible, con aquella molesta sensación en la boca de aquel que no ha bebido un sorbo de agua en años, ahora analizo la expresión del pelirrojo; la angustia, el miedo, la preocupación, aquellos sentimientos que él encontró en -tenía que admitirlo- ese apuesto rostro, aquellos sentimientos, que él podía compartir, pero todo desapareció en el momento en el que aquel pelirrojo tomo una botellita de agua de la mochila del moreno -que dormía a su lado-, después de todo este no pensaba dejar solo al pelirrojo que no podía ser reconocido como una persona de confianza por el rubio.

- ¿Tienes sed verdad? - Aquel ojimiel le ofreció amablemente aquel bien que tenía en su mano con un intento de sonrisa del cual el rubio se habría reído a carcajadas si no fuera porque el compartía aquella misma mueca de dolor queriendo ser ocultado.

- H'm, gracias... - El agua fue bien recibida y la garganta del menor pronto fue revitalizada.

La luz de la luna apenas llegaba a iluminar aquella habitación, había silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, no, para ellos era paz, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sin decir una sola palabra, comprendiéndose el uno con el otro y compadeciéndolo, un suspiro cansado salió de los labios del pelirrojo haciendo que el menor -que aún conservaba el agarre a la botella de plástico-, mirara a este una vez más, pero ahora lo que fue notorio para este eran aquellas bolsas que había debajo de los ojos del mayor, muestra de claro insomnio, trago saliva en forma nerviosa y se dispuso a decirle algo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, haciendo que su mirada se volviera a la ventana de la habitación dejando prevalecer el frío silencio, que siendo aún una calurosa noche de verano, estaba presente.

…

- ¡No! - El pelirrojo bajo la cabeza adolorido, pero no por algo físico -aunque así lo hubiera preferido-, aquello era la peor tortura que podrían darle en toda su vida.

El rubio tenía sus celestinos ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, se negaba a reconocerlo, mientras apretaba sus puños entre las blancas sabanas.

- Deidara, por favor, estamos en un hospital. - Intento tranquilizarle el moreno a su lado, pero lo que en realidad le importaba era otra persona y no los demás pacientes de aquel establecimiento.

- ¡Y a mí que me importa! ¡No estoy aquí para que me vengan a decir esta basura! - Exclamo el rubio que estaba rojo de enojo, no lo aceptaría, aquello… ¡Eso era una mentira!

- Deidara, escúchame, puedo explicarte lo que te paso, pero tienes que cooperar. - La médica empezaba a odiarse por haberle pedido a Sasori que se quedara en la habitación cuando este dijo que mejor dejaría que hablaran ellos con él.

El rubio amago a protestar nuevamente, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la boca de su garganta al ver al pelirrojo, este estaba muy silencioso mientras miraba al piso, demasiado, llegó a divisar como una lagrima que parecía de cristal caía al suelo, la rubia aprovecho el momento de silencio para adelantarse a explicarle.

- Deidara, tú crees que Sasori, no es él porque no lo reconoces ¿Verdad? - La rubia no espero una respuesta. - Pero piénsalo un poco ¿No crees que nuestro Sasori se parece un poco al tuyo? No me respondas; quiero que lo hagas dentro de un mes, de todas formas vives con él así que solo te estoy pidiendo que pases tiempo con él desde mañana, y no quiero escuchar otro de tus reproches egoístas. - Tenia que admitir que Tsunade a veces daba miedo, pero eso no lo haría callar.

- ¡Ni lo…! ¿Cómo que vivo con él! - Pregunto anonadado el rubio.

- No estamos para mentirte, él es Sasori, Deidara. - Intento hacerlo comprender el moreno, este no dijo anda, simplemente quedó mirando sus sabanas.

- Iré por algo de tomar. - El rubio levanto su mirada al proveniente de aquella voz tan parecida a la de su Danna, el mayor salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha y desapareció tras la puerta.

Maldijo en voz baja, no quería, simplemente no quería aceptarlo, pero… En el fondo muy en el fondo, sabía que tenían razón.

- No veremos en un mes entonces, Deidara. - Dijo la rubia en forma de despedida desde la puerta y no tardo en desaparecer tras aquella.

Silencio, el moreno se sentó agobiado en la silla del pelirrojo dejando escapar un suspiro cansado, no lo soportaba, aquella tensión en la habitación, sus amigos sufriendo enfrente de él ¿Por qué no simplemente lo recordaba? Quería ayudar, pero no tenía las palabras.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡HOY ES DÍA DE ACTUALIZAR!**

¡YAY! Hoy también logre actualizar mi Sasodei *O* Bueno aquí les dejo el tercer cap de este fic que llevamos con Karu-sempai ¡Espero les guste!

No olviden comentar, sin falta! X3

Si no, Jashin-samma los castigara, muahahaha 3:D Bueno ya.., dejando de lado mis delirios le dejo la advertencia y ya el fic nwn

**ADV.** Ooc (un poco), sasodei, kakuhidan, painkonan, insinuaciones leves de itadei e itasaso

**Reviews~** Ok, solo decia.. ^^U

* * *

**You´re not he **

**Capítulo 3**

- Esto es estúpido. - Gruño el rubio a lo que el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

- Ya te he dicho que no me agrada tu modo "mocoso caprichoso". - Rezongo este mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas que tanto le molestaba al ojiazul, el menor bufo.

- No me digas así, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo. - Le cuestiono.

- Si lo tengo, soy mayor que tú, mocoso.

- No me interesa, solo Danna me dice así. - El tono del rubio se tornó a uno dolido más que molesto, el pelirrojo no quiso responder y el silencio reinó hasta que lograron llegar fuera del edificio recorriendo aquellos pasillos blancos que se les hacían sin fin.

- ¡Hey! - Los llamo el pelinaranja desde la camioneta que tenía todas sus cosas ya cargadas listas para irse.

El rubio sonrío al ver el rostro de alguien conocido y levanto su brazo en forma de saludo, emocionado, ahora todos los demás se asomaron a verle, aquella imagen se les hacía familiar; Sasori y Deidara salir del hospital.

- ¡Chicos! - Exclamo mientras sonreía, pronto se abrieron las puertas de la camioneta para subir al rubio, pero cuando Sasori fue a tomarlo para subirlo el rubio le dirigió una mirada molesta, el pelirrojo lo noto de inmediato y se dio vuelta hacia uno de sus compañeros.

- Pain, por favor ¿Lo ayudas? - Le pidió este, no quería molestarlo más, comenzaban a dolerle las muecas que le hacia el rubio de vez en cuando -a lo mejor inconscientemente- cada vez que intentaba ayudarle. Pain lo miro algo apenado y se apresuró a tomar al rubio en sus brazos para colocarlo en uno de los asientos, en cuanto a la silla fue rápidamente retirada por uno de los enfermeros del hospital, después de todo tendrían que comprarle unas muletas al rubio que unos días después de estar postrado en una cama comenzaría a usar.

- ¡Rubia! ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunto el albino al ver que lo sentaban junto a él a lo que el rubio sonrío y comenzó a charlar con sus compañeros.

En cuanto a Sasori se encontraba adelante en el medio de Pain, Konan, Kakuzu y Kisame intentando ignorar sus pensamientos, la voz del rubio retumbaba en sus oídos, sus risas, hasta podía llegar a sentir sus gestos mientras aquel charlaba con el albino y Madara que se colaba de vez en cuando a la conversación desde el asiento de atrás donde estaban Zetsu y Itachi.

- Sasori. - Lo llamo el conductor, pero el aludido no oyó, en cambio al rubio se le paro la oreja enseguida en busca de la persona que respondería a aquel llamado, pero pronto se desilusiono al darse cuenta de que se referían a aquel -para si- desconocido pelirrojo. La mujer de azules cabellos movió un poco al pelirrojo para que "despertara".

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto distraído este mirando a aquella mujer que le mostraba algo de lastima e su rostro.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Eh? … Bien - Respondió el pelirrojo ahora mirando al proveniente de aquella firme voz.

- No te oyes así. - Dijo este el conductor, lo que provoco que el rubio dejara de prestar atención a su conversación del todo y se centrara en aquella, pero Sasori no dijo nada, solo bajo su vista a su celular y observo la imagen que tenía en el fondo de pantalla, aquella bella foto de él con su rubio, ese recuerdo se le hacía tan lejano…

_- ¡Danna, mira, mira! - El rubio corría por el departamento en busca de la cabellera roja de su novio, emocionado y ahí estaba él…, en su escritorio con la laptop y unos auriculares escuchando música mientras navegaba por Internet. El rubio sonrió y se puso a sus espaldas._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Dei? - Pregunto el pelirrojo sintiendo a este atrás de si._

_- ¡Mira, mira! ¡Compre una cámara digital! ¿Nos sacamos una foto? Por favor.. - Pidió el rubio, a lo que el pelirrojo hizo girar su silla para quedar enfrente de él._

_- ¿Enserio gastaste tú dinero en esa porquería? - Pregunto levantando una ceja, a lo que el rubio inflo sus cachetes en forma de berrinche._

_- ¡No es una porquería, h'm!_

_- Si, si como digas ¿Qué quieres que haga? - Al menor se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, podía imaginar tantas cosas al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, pero primero lo primero.., pronto lo tomo del brazo obligándolo a pararse, acercándolo a él mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo, justo en ese momento aquella foto se tomó_…

Esa imagen era irremplazable, aún le causaba un poco de gracia su mueca algo sorprendida y el rubio a su lado pasando su rojiza lengua por su cachete, sonrío débilmente, pero aquella expresión no duro mucho, quería regresar el tiempo atrás; y correr hacia el rubio cuando apenas estaba braceando mar adentro, si tan solo hubiese reaccionado en ese momento, tal vez esto no hubiese pasado y estaría felizmente riendo allá atrás con su rubio como en el viaje anterior, pero todo parecía tan lejano, y el miedo a que aquellos momentos no regresasen crecía dentro de sí.

…

Luego de una corta parada para almorzar habían vuelto a la ruta, el camino por recorrer era bastante largo, la hora de la siesta callo sobre ellos, la mayoría ahora descansaba. El pelirrojo del grupo ahora se encontraba al volante, intentando mantener su concentración en la ruta, a un lado de él se encontraba el líder del grupo; que acariciaba los azules cabellos de su novia ahora dormida en su pecho, algo soñoliento de vez en cuando dejaba escapar algún que otro suspiro cansado. Incluso Kakuzu dormía contra la puerta, ni se había quejado cuando Zetsu se había tirado sobre él -también dormido-, ya se había cansado de hacer cuentas para ver cuánto pondrían cada uno para regalarle unas muletas a Deidara y no le quedaba ninguna clase de energía.

En cuanto al rubio mencionado; miraba adormilado, con sus ojos entreabiertos, casi cerrados, por la ventana, en un raro silencio, no tenía energías para nada, pero su conciencia no le permitía conciliar el sueño, por otro lado, su albino amigo lejos de estar celoso por Zetsu, estaba inconsciente en su asiento dejando escapar fuertes y molestos ronquidos.

Finalmente en los asientos de atrás Kisame y Madara dormían tranquilamente, Itachi sostenía el mismo libro que había tenido al principio del mismo viaje, seguía leyendo aquella estupenda obra, pero algo lo distrajo, al levantar la vista llego a ver el cansado rostro del pelirrojo al volante.

- Sasori. - El pelirrojo miro a este por el espejo retrovisor de la misma manera que lo había hecho el moreno desde atrás. - Te ves muy cansado.

El pelinaranja a un lado del aludido levanto la vista hasta este para toparse con aquellas enormes ojeras moradas marcadas en la blanca piel de aquel.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres dormir un poco? Seguiré manejando, no importa. - Se ofreció a su diestra el pelinaranja.

- No se preocupen, estoy acostumbrado a no dormir mucho… - Contesto el pelirrojo a la preocupación de estos, la verdad era que lo que menos podía hacer, era dormir.

- Eso no significa que sea bueno para ti.

La voz del rubio retumbo en los oídos de los tres aún despiertos.

- Creo que deberías dormir un poco. - Agrego el rubio desde la ventanilla por donde miraba por la ventana intentando ocultar un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas que llegaba a sentir, se maldijo por ello.

El silencio permaneció unos segundos en el auto, claro; a excepción de los molestos ronquidos del albino y el ruido de la carretera. Pronto al pelirrojo se le curvaron los labios en una suave sonrisa.

- Cuando lleguemos dormiré un poco, gracias.

Los otros dos aún despiertos disfrutaron aquella corta escena, eso era un progreso ¿No?

…

La tarde caía cuando llegaron a casa, un viejo edificio de tan solo seis departamentos que habían comprado entre todos un par de años atrás.

Al llegar a esa pequeña ciudad el grupo de amigos habían buscado donde establecerse, aquella edificación vieja y maltratada había resultado perfecta, una "ganga" por sus condiciones pero propicia para remodelación, tras algunas reconstrucciones y arreglos la propiedad no solo lucia habitable sino que asombraba a los habitantes de la zona ante la nueva imagen que daba al lugar.

Vivían en parejas, dos en cada departamento dejando el último como taller de trabajo y bodega común, el departamento 103, el 101 y el 102 eran ocupados por Konan y Pain y por Tobi y Zetsu, estando abajo tenían el jardín estacionamiento cerca y siendo pasatiempo de la única mujer y su amigo bipolar el cuidado de las áreas vedes, bueno ambos departamentos habían sido fácilmente cedidos.

En la parte alta vivía el resto, Kakuzu y Hidan en el 201, Itachi y Kisame en el 202 y Sasori y Deidara en el 203, estando este sobre el "estudio" tenían el privilegio de una comunicación extra con unas escaleras al fondo de la estancia eran quienes más lo usaban al trabajar con sus esculturas asi que eso les facilitaba la tarea.

La camioneta por fin se estacionó al frente del complejo, ese aspecto de hotel viejo con un vestíbulo exterior al frente y los pasillos de entrada a cada departamento externo por mucho que pudiese parecer anticuado y poco apropiado siempre lograba hacerlos sentir en su hogar, podían ver desde el estacionamiento cada entrada y cada número finamente marcado con placas de cristal esmerilado, pequeñas luminarias alumbraban cada acceso dando una imagen moderna a los aparentes acabados*, un enorme cerezo (desojado por esa época del año) rompía la simetría del edificio bordeando la colindancia este y dando guía a numerosas plantas y flores que de manera degradada adornaban el jardín mezcla con el par de cajones de autos.

Solo contaban con la van de Pain, un convertible regalo del padre de Itachi hacía su hijo y un modesto "Polo" gris Oxford propiedad de Kakuzu, era una ciudad pequeña y todos trabajaban relativamente cerca, a excepción del moreno contador que por formalidad requería de dicho medio de transporte.

Aun cuando vivían "independientemente" todo era de todos, trabajaban para el grupo y si se necesitaba alguna reparación, algún gasto extra era de todos, eso era lo que los mantenía tan unidos desde que se conocieron por aquellos años de su educación secundaria, tal era ese caso, ahora debían organizarse no solo por los gastos médicos del rubio sino para sus cuidados y atenciones.

Sasori apagó el motor girando la llave con cansancio, volteó a los asientos traseros viendo a la mayoría bostezando y estirando el cuerpo pero su atención se perdió en Deidara, el rubio dormitaba contra la ventanilla usando una sudadera enorme (probablemente perteneciente a Kisame) como cobija abierta sobre su pecho, su adolorida pierna se apoyaba sobre algunas maletas colocadas estratégicamente en la parte de abajo y una improvisada almohada servía de apoyo entre su cuello y el respaldo.

Sonrió ante la imagen, aquella apariencia tan inofensiva y herida se había vuelto costumbre para él y lejos de causarle molestia como tiempo atrás lo había hecho ahora le transmitía un enorme sentimiento de protección, lo pensó, lo sintió y le molestó en exceso el saber que no podría hacer nada, al menos no por un tiempo.

Mientras el resto bajaba y tomaba maletas y de más el salió dando la vuelta conteniéndose de entrar y sacar al rubio entre sus brazos, una mano se posó en su hombro y encontró a un Itachi y un Kisame que lo miraban con una sonrisa mezcla de pena y apoyo.

-No te preocupes Sasori yo lo llevo-se ofreció sonriente el peliazul

El mayor entro y cuidadosamente se hizo del pequeño cuerpo que aunque adormecido soltó algunos quejidos de molestia desperezándose un poco.

-mhp…¿ya llegamos?

-Ya llegamos Dei-chan- respondió sonriente el más alto- podrás descansar cómodamente en tu camita

-m…deja de-bostezo-…tratarme como crio…auch!- se quejó al sentir un tirón en su herida pierna al subir por las escaleras

-Lo siento, te mueves mucho

Kisame caminó con el peso en sus brazos teniendo especial atención a las partes heridas de su amigo, tras él el pelirrojo y el Uchiha le seguían.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el departamento de los artistas, Sasori introdujo la llave y una vez adentro se hizo a un lado dejándoles pasar, Deidara dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando su espalda toco el colchón, volteó mirando su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, la luz estaba apagada pero pudo reconocer su habitación, sonrió sintiéndose cansado, no tardó en quedarse dormido.

El pelirrojo se quedó ahí, en el marco de la puerta viéndole con tristeza, con la profunda tristeza que le inundaba.

-Oigan yo…necesito dormir un poco y…

-No te preocupes- le interrumpió el moreno haciendo que le mirara a la cara- puedes usar mi habitación, nos turnaremos para cuidarle y si necesitas algo, Kisame estará contigo, yo me quedaré con Deidara hoy si te parece bien

Sasori suspiró con alivió, un enorme tranquilidad lo invadió al no tener que pedir lo que necesitaba a gritos, Deidara no lo quería cerca y no lo complacería, claro que no, pero trataría de darle su espacio, vivir unos días en el departamento de junto y pasar las tardes tratando de hacer recordar al rubio sería el primer paso.

Asintió torpemente sintiendo el cansancio del viaje como un golpe directo en el pecho, agradeció al moreno que palmeo su espalda en un gesto de apoyo, se volvió hacia la entrada solo necesitaba dormir un poco, descansar y dejar que los sueños le dieran aunque fuese una vaga imagen de una solución a su situación, bien decían que consultar las cosas con la almohada siempre traía algo de ayuda.

Para su mala suerte no fue capaz de confirmarlo, cambió habitación con Itachi, desempacó, tomó una cena rápida con sus amigos que se reunieron en el departamento para conversar un poco y solucionar algunos problemas de "operación" que se presentarían de ahora en adelante, más que agotado se dirigió a su cama temporal y nada, sus ojos no querían cerrarse, todos esos pensamientos no salían de su mente, rodo entre las sabanas, se sentó mirando por la ventana, volvió a tumbarse y los números rojos en la pequeña pantalla del reloj despertador en la cómoda avanzaban como numeral en caja bancaria.

Bufó molesto y se decidió por salir y caminar un poco aunque fuese por el pasillo, salió cuidando no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta y paso al baño para refrescarse un poco, se vio frente al espejo pasando su mirada por cada pequeño rasgo, sus rojos cabellos alborotados, sus perfiladas cejas, sus ojos castaños adornados por las ligeras ojeras sobre el pómulo, arrugó la nariz como si olfateara y sonrió ampliamente mostrando los dientes cambiando a los pocos segundos su expresión por una molesta.

Era el, todo en él seguía igual, entonces ¿Por qué Deidara no lo reconocía?, soltó un grito mudo procurando atorarlo en su garganta chocando su frente (exageradamente) contra el borde del lavamanos.

-auch…-murmuró al sentir la punzada de dolor y una pequeña lagrimilla colarse por el borde de su ojo

-¿Kisame?

Aquella voz retumbando por el muro a su diestra llamó su atención, algo confundido miró a su alrededor abriendo el cancel de la regadera.

-¿Kisame eres tú?

Sasori sonrió entrando a la tina vacía, se inclinó y con algo de fuerza abrió la pequeña ventana en la pared frente a él, Itachi le veía al otro lado.

-Sasori, no pensé que estuvieras despierto

-Pues aquí me ves

Por un momento había olvidado ese conveniente error arquitectónico en el edificio, un par de ductos de instalación de no más de noventa centímetros de largo por sesenta de ancho, un cubo de "luz" que subía desde la planta baja hasta la azotea conectando los seis departamentos por pequeñas e incomodas ventanas en los cuartos de baño.*

Ahora mismo tanto Itachi como Sasori cruzaban miradas ambos sentados al borde de las bañeras, el pelirrojo rio recordando como descubrieron esa mala planeación del constructor, daba una pésima ventilación a los baños y nula iluminación natural pero una graciosa comunicación entre "vecinos".

-Y…¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?, ¿Deidara está bien?-pregunto algo alarmado el menor

-Está bien, dormido como tronco- bromeó- y tu…¿Cómo estás? Además de golpeándote con los muebles

-Búrlate, tu lavabo se atravesó en mi camino- sonrió forzadamente dejándose caer en la bañera- entonces ¿Qué haces despierto Uchiha?

-Soy humano ¿sabes?, tengo algo llamado vejiga

Ambos rieron sintiendo el ambiente más ligero, era lógico que el estrés y la preocupación los embargara pero era de madrugada y por unos momentos nada importaba, comenzaron a conversar sobre cosas banales, a recordar cómo habían llegado ahí o como había sido la mudanza, como descubrieron ese ducto de "comunicación y las bromas que habían hecho tomando eso a su favor.

Sasori suspiró completamente desparramado sobre la losa, su mirada se perdió en el techo viendo parte de la mano del moreno entrar por la ventana, Itachi permanecía estirado recostado sobre su brazo disfrutando del silencio formado.

-Dios…necesito una cerveza- escucho una risa del moreno- ¿Qué? Al menos ebrio poder dormir un poco

-Levanta la tapa del excusado

-¿Qué? No me digas que dejaste una "sorpresita" antes de salir, que asco- rió nuevamente

-no "esa" tapa idiota, la del tanque- se burló

El pelirrojo se levantó pesadamente siguiendo las instrucciones del mayor.

-Más te vale que no encuentre alguna guarrada

-Solo hazlo pinocho

Sasori levanto la tapa de cerámica abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y soltando una carcajada al ver el contenido, un "six" de cerveza perfectamente acomodado entre el flotador.

-No podía esperar menos de ti Uchiha- tomo un par de latas y volvió a la bañera entregando una a su amigo

-No son mías, Kisame las esconde y piensa que no lo sé- sonrió abriendo la bebida y llevándosela a los labios para evitar que la espuma cayera- sabes cómo se pone cuando bebe

-Naaa no deberías de limitarlo, me agrada cuando esta bebido

-No sabía que te gustaba verlo desnudo

Sasori escupió la bebida soltándose a reír

-Idiota…sabes a qué me refiero, debes admitir que la mayoría son ebrios graciosos

-Si claaaaaro~, un Kisame y un Hidan nudistas, un Kakuzu "hecha bronca", un Pain cariñoso y ni se diga del Sasori sabelotodo

-Eso no es cierto- se quejó un con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- como tú eres de los que se quedan dormidos jamás te enteras de nada- contraatacó

Por un momento no se dijo más, ambos sonreían levemente teniendo como único sonido de fondo el de sus gargantas al ingerir la cerveza y uno que otro chasquido de las latas al ser abiertas, la mirada de Sasori perdió brillo y se perdió en los azulejos frente a él, suspiró aplastando la lata vacía.

-Pasará…-la voz de Itachi retumbo en sus oídos pero permaneció tal cual-ten fe, se recuperará y todo volverá a ser como antes…

El pelirrojo asintió sabiendo que el moreno podía sentir su agradecimiento, no quería pensar y alcohol en su sangre parecía comenzar a hacer efecto.

En la habitación contigua Deidara mantenía los ojos entreabiertos, era tarde y todo parecía calmo, podía escuchar el chirrido de los grillos, el sonido de las hojas al removerse con el viento y el murmullo casi mudo de las voces en el baño, su frente se arrugó dolidamente y apretó los dientes evitando que aquel gemido atorado en su garganta escapara haciendo notar su consciencia, una traicionera lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Era "el", esa voz era de él pero no, la escuchaba claramente pero al mismo tiempo veía a aquel pelirrojo que "conoció" en el hospital, no podía, no debía ser Sasori.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! ¿Saben que día es?  
*coro de niños* LUNES! XD **

**Exacto.., asíque ya les traje el capitulo cuatro de este jodido fic que hacemos con Karu-sempai :3**

**Espero les guste, queremos comentarios eh! Delen al jodido botoncito de reviews, vamos! xDU**

**Bueno ya los dejo de molestar, espero les guste nwn**

**ADV.** Ooc (un poco), sasodei, kakuhidan, painkonan, insinuaciones leves de itadei e itasaso

* * *

You´re not he 

**Capítulo 4**

Algo le molestaba, frunció el ceño como si alguien le hubiera gritado en el oído para que despertase, pero no, era todo lo contrario, el silencio, esa maldita porquería, pensó… según él lo odiaba, pero en el fondo sabía que le tenía miedo…, y era por eso que había encontrado reparo con Sasori, los cortos silencios entre ellos, eran agradables, como si ambos tuvieran sus pensamientos e ideas sincronizados.

La habitación aún estaba completamente oscura, sonrío al ver al pelinegro desparramado en uno de los sillones a su lado, no se preocupó por el crujir de la cama al levantarse, es más; esperaba oír un gruñido de parte de alguno de los dos presentes en la habitación, y que rompiera aquel molesto y frío silencio en el edificio. Aún no amanecía, y sabia cuanto le encantaban a él y a su Danna, hubiera deseado llamarlo para ver nacer el día, aquella hermosa mezcla de colores que nunca era igual, sabía que no podía llamarlo, él no estaba, intentando ser positivo "lo veré por ambos" pensó.., pero al llegar a la azotea todas aquellas ilusiones se fugaron, y gracias a dios que lo hicieron, comenzaba a odiarse por pensar todo el tiempo en él.

El rubio dejo escapar un bufido mientras se recostaba con dificultad en el frío cemento que le provoco escalofríos, miro al cielo y ahora sus ojos se tornaron algo nostálgicos.

- Hasta esto ha cambiado ¿Eh? - Se dijo a sí mismo a tono deprimente mientras miraba aquel conjunto grisáceo de nubes en el cielo, algodones mojados se acumulaban sobre él, y pronto todo lo que sabía parecía estar mal, frunció el ceño, odiaba estar equivocado.

Ahora se suponía que Danna no era Danna, que el cielo no estaba color anaranjado, si no que se teñía de un lila grisáceo -que era realmente deprimente- y que él no era el único despierto.

- ¿Deidara? - La amable voz de Pain provoco que sus labios quisieran curvarse en una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya está el desayuno? - Pregunto el rubio mirando al pelinaranja -en lo que a este respetaba- gran valentía.

- Si ¿Te ayudo? - Se ofreció aquel preguntándose con una sonrisa apenada porque no lloraba…Sabía que quería hacerlo, pero en vez de eso… mostrarle aquella sonrisa… Sin duda seguía siendo el mismo crío terco que había conocido hace años.

El rubio tomo las muletas que había dejado a un lado de sí mismo y con la ayuda de Pain -por más que este "no la necesitara"- logro levantarse y encaminarse hacia su desayuno.

- No deberías haber subido todas estas escaleras. - Le reprocho el otro mientras observaba como el rubio se esforzaba por bajarlas.

- Tsk… Fue pan comido, h'm. - El rubio se volvió a su muñeca, cuando se dio cuenta que su súper reloj digital, resistente al agua salada de mar que había comprado hace poco había desaparecido. - ¿Qué horas es? - El tono desorientado del rubio en esa pregunta hizo que el pelinaranja riera un poco.

- Las nueve y algo, creo..

…

Un pequeño bostezo se dejó escapar de sus labios, se acomodó entre las sabanas para mirar el aquel reloj que había observado por horas antes de dormirse.

- No sabía que los Akasuna durmieran hasta tan tarde…un nuevo descubrimiento para la humanidad, supongo. - Dijo entre risas el Uchiha que se había bañado y ahora buscaba una muda de ropa en su placard.

- Y yo no sabía que los Uchiha anduvieran con bata rosa para todos lados. - Contraataco el pelirrojo que había comenzado a reír a carcajadas al notar aquel detalle, bueno se dice que sonreír por la mañana es signo de buena salud; tanto mental como física.

- ¡No seas idiota! Sabes que ayer se me callo cerveza en la mía. - Intento defenderse el moreno que le arrojo un almohadón para que se callase.

- Pudiste haber usado la de Kisame..

- Sí, claro, para que tenga una excusa para andar de nudista por ahí. - Las risas comenzaron de nuevo.

Pronto el pelirrojo se había puesto de pie decidido a comer algo y el moreno estaba limpio y vestido.

- Hey... ¿Qué vamos a almorzar hoy? - Pregunto el estómago del pelirrojo.

- Ni idea.., no hay nada, estaba por salir a comprar algo ¿Vienes?

- Ok, espera que voy por algo a mi habitación.

- Se nota que tienes hambre, si no, no mueves un dedo… - Mascullo el moreno mientras seguía al pelirrojo hacia la otra habitación, aquel parecía no haber escuchado el pequeño comentario de su compañero.

Al llegar a su departamento, suspiro con pesadez, Deidara parecía haber ido de visita al de Hidan y Kakuzu, seguramente no quería verle y por eso había escapado a aquel horrible lugar, sí, digamos que el departamento de Hidan y Kakuzu no era el paraíso.

- ¿Listo? - Pregunto el moreno que esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

El pelirrojo tomo su billetera de aquella enorme cama de dos plazas y media, la observo intentando imaginarse a su rubio durmiendo solo en ella.

- Hey, quiero pasar al baño, gracias. - Rezongó el rubio desde atrás del mayor que estaba en su camino.

- Perdón - El Uchiha se corrió rápidamente de su cómodo lugar. - Pensamos que estabas con Hidan y Kakuzu…

- Luego de estar ahí decidí bañarme rápidamente, quien sabe que estuvo ahí antes. - Comento el rubio ignorando por completo al pelirrojo al pasar a su lado para llegar al baño.

- ¿Vas a almorzar? - Pregunto el pelirrojo intentando ignorar aquel echo.

- Tal vez, h'm.

- ¿Quieres algo en especial?

Le molestaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? No quería, lo único que pedía era ver a su novio, su "verdadero" novio, ese pelirrojo no era nadie para él, lo que más le molestaba era que aquel ignoraba que ellos NO eran una pareja, incluso vivían juntos, ¡El viviría con su Danna! Y con nadie más. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al pelirrojo y con sus muletas -dificultosamente- se metió al baño, se bañaría; así calmaría aquellos molestos pensamientos.

Lo extrañaba, el hecho de ver a su Danna, por más que no recordase su rostro, nadie podría remplazarlo, incluso si fuese Sasori, nunca podría. Miro su torso desnudo en el espejo, parches y vendas por doquier, suspiro cansado al pensar que tendría que volver a colocar todos luego de bañarse, sabía que no lo haría, dejo aquellas molestas muletas a un lado quedando parado en una sola pierna mientras hacía equilibrio dificultosamente.

Al abrir la ducha incontables recuerdos lo golpearon, el sonido de aquella hirviente lluvia caer en el mosaico del baño, se maldijo así mismo, aquellos recuerdos borrosos donde no podía distinguir quien era él, ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo! Sin duda, nunca podría perdonárselo, nunca podría perdonarse haber olvidado como era su preciado novio.

- ¿No quieres que te ayudemos con eso, Dei? - No hubo respuesta alguna a aquella pregunta, odiaba sentirse débil, él podía.

Quedo apoyado -aun haciendo equilibrio con su pierna buena- contra el mosaico de la ducha y comenzó a enjabonar su torso dejando ir pequeños gemidos molestos gracias al arder del jabón en sus heridas, pronto le toco a su larga y lacia cabellera rubia, la espuma corría por su torso, dejo de oír el incesante ruido de la lluvia como si del tic-tac de un reloj se tratase, el vapor comenzaba a hacerle sentir aún más cansancio -si es que eso era posible-.

Suspiro apoyando su nuca contra el lugar de apoyo, innumerables recuerdos lo golpeaban junto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y pecho, azul, la imagen de aquel día se volvió a su cabeza, era oscuro, algo tétrico, pero hermoso, lo reviviría, aquel momento donde dejarse llevar por la hermosura a su alrededor lo llevo a esto, sintió el flexionar de su pierna, sonrío con amargura, aquel gusto salado, el de sus propias lágrimas, se le parecía, pensó, quiso pegar un grito dolido, pero este se ahogó en su garganta al recordar que el pelirrojo y el moreno estaban a unos metros, no, no quería que lo vieran así, por lo menos no el pelirrojo, él no era nadie y no le daría el gusto de mostrarse así frente a él.

Se contuvo, un par de gemidos llegaron a escapar, aquello no podía estar pasándole a él, no a él, era como una película dramática, de esas que solía burlarse junto con su Danna -aunque siempre terminaba llorando al final- ¿Qué se supone que pasaría ahora? ¿Aquel pelirrojo moriría y el terminaría llorándole bajo la lluvia al darse cuenta de que era el amor de su vida? Sin duda le parecía una estupidez.

Tomo aíre en un intento por calmar aquel fuerte dolor, pero simplemente quería quedarse ahí, hasta que todo terminase, y viniera su Danna, él verdadero, y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que todo se había resuelto, pero sabía que eso no pasaría.

- ¿Deidara? ¿Estás bien? - Se escuchó tras la puerta. - Sasori se fue de compras ¿Puedo pasar?

Tampoco hubo respuesta, no quería responderle, se sentía miserable y su aspecto no ayudaba en nada pero quería que lo abrasaran, en el fondo su corazón pedía a gritos ayuda, un guía…, su Danna ya no estaba, su preciado novio y mejor amigo, necesitaba a alguien, alguien que remplazara esa parte del pelirrojo que le daba apoyo, pero eso era inútil, nadie podría remplazarle, se resignaba al solo echo de pensar que alguien podría compararse con él..

- Permiso... - El moreno no podía resistirlo, era su amigo tenía que ayudarle y ya no estaba hablando sobre la ducha.

Deidara no se había molestado en siquiera cerrar la cortina del baño, levanto el rostro y le sonrío amargamente a aquella expresión del Uchiha; era una mezcla de tristeza y compasión.

Sin duda, nadie podría comparársele pero.., necesitaba a uno de sus amigos a su lado, el puente de su vida comenzaba a derrumbarse, necesitaba un pilar, en este caso el moreno al que abrasaba; escondiendo su empapado rostro en su pecho, no había llegado a asimilar cuando este había terminado de pasar al baño o cuando la ducha se había detenido, lo único que sabía es que sin más remedio, dejando su orgullo…, resignado, se había tirado a sus brazos en el momento en el que el moreno le proporcionó una toalla para cubrirlo y protegerle del frío.

- Dei... - El moreno intento calmarle un poco mientras le suministraba una suave -y cuidadosa, sin querer molestar ninguna herida- caricia en su espalda.

- Lo… ex…traño.. - Mascullo el rubio en el pecho del moreno que ahora se encontraba empapado, comenzaba a comprender la tristeza de este, para él era como si su novio hubiese muerto, no, era aún peor, simplemente se había borrado, de sus recuerdos… y de su mundo.

…

Aferro sus manos al volante con enojo, bueno, más que enojo era aquella sensación de impotencia, sin duda se sentía frustrado, miro a su lado las bolsas del supermercado; le había comprado sus masitas preferidas, apoyo su frente contra el volante ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¡Con masitas no iba a arreglar nada! Era un idiota. Levanto su cansado rostro… por más que durmiera por horas aquellas ojeras no se irían, tomo las compras y se adentró a su hogar.

- ¡Pinocho! - Exclamo el albino con alegría al verlo, mejor dicho; al ver las compras. - ¿Qué trajiste? - Pregunto inquieto.

- Comida. - Dijo el pelirrojo moviendo sus bolsas para esquivar el agarre del otro a ellas.

- Va~mos, tengo hambre~

- Tengo que cocinarla para que puedas comerla, idiota. - Entro a la cocina y dejo las cosas sobre la mesada.

- ¡Pero ahí hay masitas! - Siguió berrinchando el otro que metió su traviesa mano en la bolsa donde estaban estas.

- ¡Hey! - Le pego en la mano. - No son para ti.

- ¡Ya deja de molestar, Hidan! - Lo reto el azabache. - Sasori. - El aludido lo miro. - Itachi te llama, dice que vayas a tu habitación.

- Ahm… Ok, cuida de que este idiota no se coma nada. - Le encargo el pelirrojo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta dejando indefenso aquel paquete de galletitas.

- Si, si no te preocupes. - Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se dirigió a entretener al menor.

…

_Todo estaba en la oscuridad, estaba perdido, sintió pasar una fría brisa que removió sus rubios cabellos. ¿Dónde estaba? … Desolado, esa era la palabra que llegaba a describir aquella situación, aquel sentimiento, sus lágrimas tenían una interminable caída hacia el vacío, pero extrañamente él se encontraba de rodillas sobre aquel "piso"; que parecía no estar ahí, pronto las lágrimas se habían convertido en lluvia y se encontraba empapado por ellas…-Deidara- aquella voz... La conocía, pero no era la que quería escuchar llamarle … _

_¿Cuándo se había echado a correr? Aquella carrera pronto se convirtió en un trote, se había detenido -¿Qué pasa?- aquella voz, esa era la que esperaba, su exclamación se había convertido en un grito sordo, ya que nadie podía oírlo, solo él; una y otra vez resonaba en sus oídos, pronto aquel eco desapareció, silencio; ahí estaba de nuevo, no duro mucho, el sonido de la lluvia pronto se hizo notar en sus oídos, alguien estaba allí, podía sentirlo, lo conocía. _

_Una nueva carrera hacia él había comenzado, lo estaba alcanzando, casi podía llegar a oler su presencia -Dei- ¡Había llegado, tenía su hombro! -¡No, no, no..!- La desesperación se había apoderado de él -¿Qué? ¿No me reconoces?- Le pregunto aquel muñeco completamente blanco, parecía echo de arcilla.., pero ¡No tenía rostro! -Soy Sasori, tú Danna- Se acercó aquel, el rubio comenzó a retroceder, su voz… Era igual pero… _

_¿Por qué? Y de dónde provenía ella, solo resonaba en el vacío, sus labios se separaron para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron ¿Cómo podía decirlo…? ¿Cómo podía afirmar que no era él? ¿Acaso recordaba su apariencia? ¿Siquiera sabía de qué color era su piel? No, no sabía nada. La lluvia, aquello que apenas llegaba a ser una llovizna, se había convertido en una verdadera tormenta, los rayos y relámpagos no se hicieron esperar, se estaba ahogando, Pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? El cielo era el suelo y el suelo, el cielo.., todo parecía un gran espejo, como aquella vez._

…

Un suspiro cansado se escapó de los labios del Uchiha, a su lado el rubio dormitaba, pero no parecía estar del todo bien, bueno era obvio más que no estaba bien, el pobre estaba sudando frío, en un momento aquel pensó que se habría enfermado, pero no le parecía posible, lo que lo hacía aún más difícil era el hecho de que al rubio cuando se enfermaba rara vez le agarraba fiebre, esa era una de las razones por las que era muy difícil darse cuenta que le sucedía.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Entro despreocupado el pelirrojo.

- Creo que tenemos problemas… - Dijo señalando al rubio que había pasado desapercibido para el pelirrojo entre las sabanas.

La respiración del rubio era más agitada de lo normal y aquella capa de sudor que cubría su rostro, eso no era gracias a un resfriado ni nada parecido, conocía aquel intento del rubio por acomodarse entre las sabanas, esos movimientos que al moreno le parecían desesperantes.

Una mueca apenada se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo que se sentó en la cama a su lado y poso su mano en la sien del menor y luego le hizo formar una dulce caricia en el resto de la cabeza de aquel.

- Solo debe ser un mal sueño… - Le explico para que se calmara a su preocupado amigo, el otro hizo un intento por sonreír.

- ¿Quieres que yo haga la comida?

- ¿Ah?

- No seas idiota, te estoy pidiendo que lo cuides tú, tú eres su novio después de todo. - Dijo el moreno después de levantarse de su asiento.

- Si… su novio. - Musito el pelirrojo que ahora mantenía su vista en el rostro del rubio que parecía comenzar a tranquilizase.

…

Silencio, todos se habían ido a almorzar menos el rubio, aún permanecía inmóvil mirando aquella imagen, sintió como una de aquellas lagrimas llego a su mano que se aferraba a aquellas blancas sabanas, se estremeció al tener aquella sensación de nuevo, su pupila estaba más dilatada que lo normal y sus ojos abiertos como si de un demente te tratase, algo no estaba bien ahí, pronto se aventó contra aquella mesa de luz para tomar aquel -en lo que a él respectaba- horroroso cuadro para pronto salir corriendo por la puerta de la habitación.

El sonido de un par de cosas destrozándose contra el piso se escuchó detrás de la carrera de aquel cada vez tomando más de aquellas cosas, se volvería loco, si es que ya no lo estaba. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se encontraba con una botella de alcohol etílico y un encendedor en sus manos en la azotea.

- Si… Quémate, h'm.. - Sonrío mientras veía como aquella radiante llama crecía volviendo aquellas "porquerías" ceniza.

…

- ¿Deidara? - Pregunto el pelirrojo a un lado de la puerta del baño al ver que este no se encontraba donde lo había dejado y había muchas cosas revueltas. Al no obtener respuesta alguna abrió la puerta, nadie. - Tsk, acá tampoco está. - Le confirmo al moreno volviéndose a juntar los cachos de la lámpara que se había roto de la mesa de luz, pero pronto quedó paralizado unos segundos al darse cuenta de que aquel cuadro no estaba.

Sus rojizos cabellos y su oreja derecha rozaron con la alfombra de aquella habitación ¡No estaba! Dio vuelta la mesa de luz, la cambio de lugar, pronto había salido a otra habitación para confirmar lo que creía, destrozos, había por todos lados. El paso de aquel se había vuelto apresurado y ya ni siquiera se detenía para levantar las cosas rotas o por lo menos correrlas del camino, solo las esquivaba, el moreno comenzó a seguirlo preocupado y pronto el pelirrojo se había echado en carrera hacia el lado del que venía saliendo del departamento.

Las escaleras parecían no terminar, pero por lo menos sentía que iba en dirección correcta, tenía que llegar, quería asegurarse de que no hacia lo que él pensaba, no… ¡No lo haría!

- ¡Hey! ¡Maldición… Sasori! - Exclamo intentando subir las escaleras a la misma velocidad que aquel el moreno.

No hubo respuesta, aquella puerta fue abierta tan rápida que hizo que al pelirrojo le costara el no caer entre tropezones. Levanto la vista sin siquiera permitirse recuperar el aliento, pero la escena le pareció demasiado dolorosa. Quiso hablar pero igual que sus pies las palabras se enredaron al intentar llegar a aquel rubio.

- ¿Qué… ra…? - Es cierto, el aliento no le alzaba para hablar después de haber seguido al pelirrojo corriendo por todo el edificio, pero aquella escena también lo había dejado anonadado, lo sufriente como para necesitar repasar lo que veía y analizarlo.

- Deidara… - Musito el pelirrojo… fue lo único que llego a decir mientras miraba la espalda del rubio que temblaba entre risas.

Pero lo peor fue al darse vuelta, los presentes no supieron como reaccionar, intentaron asimilar aquel rostro, pero era demasiado, habían visto muecas y expresiones que les causaban aquella sensación de pena con algo de terror, pero ¿Qué harían ante esta? Abundantes lágrimas escapaban de los lagrimales del rubio, pero este no parpadeaba ni una vez, los miraba con ansiedad con una.., si, esa era la palabra, escalofriante.., con una escalofriante sonrisa que dejaba ver aquellos resplandecientes dientes.

- ¿No es… hermoso? - Pregunto a voz alegre pero algo cortante el rubio refiriéndose a como comenzaban a consumirse las llamas dejando todo hecho polvo y cenizas, las llamas terminaron de consumirse, ya todo se había ido, aquellos preciados recuerdos del pelirrojo.

- Dei... - Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo que había recuperado el habla. El rubio se había vuelto a ver las cenizas y ahora volteo de nuevo hacia este, pero con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No me hables, cállate h'm! - Aquella exclamación del rubio lo dejo anonadado, no dijo nada...

La respiración del rubio se había normalizado y ahora respiraba pausadamente mientras sentía como sus lágrimas resbalaban dolorosamente por sus mejillas.

- No hables… Tú… Esa voz.., ¡No quiero escucharla! - Grito tomándose su cabeza mientras se tapaba las orejas para colocarla en aquel hueco que se formaba entre sus piernas y pecho. - Es…

- ¿Igual a la de Danna? - Termino la frase el pelirrojo que se había puesto de pie y camina en dirección a aquel y ya había sido advertido con una mirada amenazante del rubio que levanto su rostro al escuchar de nuevo su "molesta" voz.

En cuanto al moreno, había sido marginado de la escena, claro estaba. Pero sus parpados se estiraron al ver como el pelirrojo se agacho frente al rubio y le tomo del rostro corriendo sus lágrimas, claro, pronto recibió el precio de aquel atrevimiento y su la mano del rubio -con atraso y algo torpe- golpeo la de él bruscamente sacándosela de encima aunque en el fondo no quería… Era tan… cálida.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Ohaio~ ¿Cómo andan todos? Mi tener dolor de cabeza =_=U

Dormiré una siesta =w=

Les dejo el quinto cap de este fic que llevamos con Sempai~ :3

Espero les guste, dejen reviews~ nwn

**ADV.** Ooc (un poco), sasodei, kakuhidan, painkonan, insinuaciones leves de itadei e itasaso

* * *

You're not he**  
**

**Capítulo 5**

Corría con todas su fuerzas, con todo lo que sus piernas daban, nunca antes había sentido aquellos blancos corredores tan eternos y lo único que escuchaba era el rebotar de sus ruidosas pisadas y las de sus dos amigos tras él.

Apenas Madara entró al aula pronunciando angustiosamente aquellas palabras su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, algunos compañeros curiosos obstruían su paso logrando que su preocupación aumentara, escuchó a Itachi llamándolo a sus espaldas y lo sintió detenerse junto con Pain pero no le dio importancia, solo necesitaba llegar a tiempo.

Subió las escaleras tropezando y derrapando en cada tortuoso descanso, al llegar a la cima abrió la puerta de una fuerte patada cegándose al instante con los rayos del sol, algunas personas (entre ellas amigos) miraban la escena con estupefacción.

Deidara reía y se mecía peligrosamente al borde del edificio teniendo como único apoyo la endeble malla metálica, haciéndose paso se acercó con cautela, la situación era delicada y no podía darse el lujo de asustarlo o impulsar sus acciones.

-Deidara…-le llamó suavemente ganado al instante su atención- ¿qué haces ahí?

-Danna!- gritó entusiasmado haciendo que el movimiento de la reja aumentara- debiste verlo!, fue genial!

-¿Qué fue genial Dei?- continuó acercándose cada vez un poco más

-Un ave!, un hermoso gorrión saltó desde aquí, justo donde estoy- explico sonriente señalando el vacío- se arrojó en picada alzando en vuelo justo antes de chocar con el suelo, en serio fue genial!

-Lo imagino- le sonrió intentado darle confianza y estirando su mano hacia el-¿Por qué no bajas y me cuentas que hacías antes de que ocurriera?

Deidara cerró los ojos aun con sus labios curvos en un gesto de completa inocencia y negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

-Quiero hacerlo- declaró alertando a los presentes

A lo lejos se escuchó la puerta ser abierta de nueva cuenta, Sasori vio de reojo a Itachi y a Pain con una soga en sus manos mientras se acercaban a su espalda, suspiró preparándose para lo que estaba seguro vendría.

-¿Ya viste los arbustos allá abajo Danna?- continuó el rubio- debe ser genial sentir el aire contra tu rostro y el vértigo al caer- hizo un puchero infantilmente señalando a Madara que nervioso lo veía a unos metros- él dijo que no podía!, dijo que no podía saltar y caer en la maleza

-no dije que no pudieras sempai!-intervino el Uchiha alterándose más al ver lo que se avecinaba- solo dije que no debías!, por favor baja de ahí sempai, por favor!

-Nada de eso!, te probare que puedo hacerlo y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras!

Sasori abrió los ojos aterrado y salió corriendo apenas sintió el fuerte agarre en su cintura, se asió de la reja impulsándose para llegar al punto más alto del que Deidara ya descendía, estiró su mano logrando atrapar la diestra del menor, un fuerte latigazo de la soga en su cuerpo le sacó el aire y el crujir de los huesos en ambos brazos retumbó en su cabeza mareándolo al instante mas no soltó a su compañero.

El peso de ambos venció el claro de la reja curvándola bruscamente bajando sus cuerpos, en un efecto de péndulo la cuerda los meció impactándolos contra el muro del piso inferior y provocando que el cristal de una ventana cercana se quebrara estrepitosamente.

El pelirrojo suspiro, tan solo ocurrieron segundos y sus oídos zumbaban dolorosamente, escuchó a sus amigos gritándole desde arriba y abrió los ojos cerrados durante la caída viendo a Deidara meciéndose inconsciente aun sujeto a por el fuerte apretón de su mano, una indescriptible tranquilidad lo invadió aun sabiendo de los múltiples golpes y la posible fractura en su brazo, el dolor no le importó y agradeció infinitamente el riesgoso e improvisado plan de su compañeros.

Sonrió sabiendo que Itachi se había detenido en el pasillo al ver la soga, consciente de que tanto el como Pain habían temido por su seguridad y aun así lo habían dejado correr por el rubio, sabía que solo él podía cuidar de él en el enfermizo nivel que lo hacía, era estúpido y peligroso y aun así, solo él podía hacerlo, no había logrado disuadirlo pero había saltado tras él, siempre saltaría tras él.

Se sentía abochornado, completamente acalorado, jaló aire sintiendo su garganta seca al instante, pasó la palma de su mano sobre su sudorosa frente sintiendo como una traicionera lagrima corría por el rabillo e su ojo hasta perderse en la almohada.

Sasori permanecía en aquella cama, aquella habitación prestada que sustituía su lugar junto a Deidara, suspiró dejando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo perdiendo la vista en las partículas de polvo que se dejaban entrever en los rayos de luz tardía, las oscuras cortinas casi cerradas y el aroma viciado en el interior lo molestaron, llevaba más de dos días encerrado, pensando, solo faltaban botellas vacías de licor desperdigadas en el suelo para completar el cuadro pero agradeció a sus amigos que con tirones evitaron que llegara a tal extremo.

El sonido de la puerta le hizo virar en su dirección, suspiró con hastío tallando sus ojos en un intento de desaparecer las ojeras y lagañas que estaba más que seguro adornaban sus cuencas, los golpes siguieron pero no se movió.

-Sasori tarde o temprano tendrás que salir…

La voz de Itachi al otro lado le molestó, no es que tuviese algo en su contra pero estaba tan cansado, tan harto, que los intentos de todos- en especial del moreno- por animarlo le estaban colmando su diminuta paciencia, solo quería estar solo, pensar y recordar, ¿Qué tan difícil era eso de entender?

-Sasori, voy a entrar ¿está bien?

El pelirrojo bufó frunciendo el ceño y tapando su rostro cuando la luz del pasillo le dio de lleno en la cara al ser abierta la puerta, escuchó los pasos del Uchiha acercarse pero su atención se perdió de nueva cuenta, la mano sobre su rostro aun ardía, no literalmente pero aquel torpe golpe dado por el rubio días atrás le quemaba como si de ácido se tratase, le había agredido, le había tocado con temor y violencia y se sintió profundamente desdichado al haber percibido esas sensaciones en tan ligero roce.

El peso del moreno a su lado lo trajo de vuelta aun permaneciendo en la misma posición, por un momento el silencio invadió la habitación aumentando solo su molestia, podía sentir la pesada mirada de Itachi sobre él, no le dio importancia.

-Sabes…que no fue su intención ¿cierto?- el menor cayó-…está inestable Sasori-insistió-…tu mejor que nadie sabe que…

-¿En dónde está?- le interrumpió casi en un susurro

-En su habitación, Tsunade decidió darle algo para dormir…esperamos que despierte más relajado

El silencio de nuevo reinó, Sasori suspiró girándose de costado enredando sus piernas en las desordenadas sabanas, Itachi de nuevo habló.

-…debes tener paciencia-una risa burlona fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta

-Siempre la he tenido…más que nadie y lo sabes- soltó con molestia-…estoy cansado

-Lo se…pero debes resistir

-¿Resistir que Itachi?, ¿sus gritos?, ¿sus arranques?, ¿su desprecio?, acaba de borrar todo recuerdo que teníamos, cada prueba de que alguna vez…-pausó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-…tuvimos algo

-Debes seguir como hasta ahora-declaró con seriedad-como lo has hecho durante estos años, sé que no es fácil pero…

-No!

Itachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver al pelirrojo a centímetros de su rostro con furia, sintió su respiración agitada y pudo palpar la ansiedad en el tembloroso cuerpo.

-No sabes nada!, ninguno lo sabe!, a ti no te evade ni te ignora, no tiembla cundo te ve caminar por el pasillo ni se remueve incomodo al escuchar tu voz… no te mira de ese modo…con temor y desprecio…-suspiró apretando los puños-…no sabes nada…

-Si no estás dispuesto a superarlo…entonces no lo mereces

Lo siguiente que ocurrió no estaba previsto por ninguno de los dos, Itachi sintió el peso de Sasori sobre él y el dolor en su espalda al impactar con la fría duela, el calor de la sangre acumularse en su mejilla se incrementó ante el golpe recibido por el puño del pelirrojo y su piel escoció por el rose de su camisa siendo halada por su compañero.

El sonido del reloj de pared y las respiraciones de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba dentro de esos cuatro muros, Sasori cerró los ojos con fuerza desconociendo su acción al tiempo que un mar de ideas y preguntas inundaban su cabeza, sintió la mano del moreno posarse sobre la suya que sostenía sus ropas y sin soltar el agarre estalló.

-No lo entiendes… tu siempre has tenido a alguien, siempre has tenido quien te apoye y en quien refugiarte- soltó con dolor si ser consciente de la mueca de sufrimiento que le mostraba al otro- tus padres, tu hermano…Deidara era lo único…y me lo han quitado, él mismo se ha arrebatado de mis manos.

Itachi lo miró fijamente sin preocuparse siquiera de la incómoda posición que tenía en el suelo, levanto su mano y limpió con su pulgar el llanto que su amigo dejaba salir sin cuenta propia.

-Recupéralo- Sasori pareció tensarse y aflojó un poco el agarre mirándolo como si no hubiese comprendido del todo aquellas palabras

-No es él…no es Deidara, sus ojos, su tacto…su voz- le desconoció cambiando por un momento los papeles en aquella burda situación

El moreno negó con una ligera sonrisa que le pareció arrogante.

-Dime algo…¿de qué le sirven los ojos si no puede ver?-el menor se crispó ante la pregunta-¿de qué le sirve la voz si realmente no expresa lo que siente?-continuó análogamente- ¿de qué le sirve el tacto Sasori, si no es capaz de sentir lo que sus dedos tocan?

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se relajó sin embargo permaneció sentado sobre el Uchiha mirándolo interrogante.

-No necesita verte…ni hablarte y tampoco sentirte…te necesita a ti, necesita a Sasori, tu esencia…sus sentidos están cerrados… ya encontrarás la forma de abrirlos

Sasori soltó el aire que no sabía sus pulmones habían estado reteniendo, arrugo la frente tallando su rostro con frustración, estaba tan cansado…en un gesto infantil y necesitado se dejó caer chocando su cabeza aun sujeta por sus manos sobre el cálido pecho del mayor, no paso mucho cuando sintió los brazos del mismo rodearle protectoramente y sintió como si un gran peso le hubiese sido quitado de la espalda.

-No…me disculparé por golpearte- soltó a voz baja sintiendo al otro reír levemente.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras-suspiró-me lo he buscado.

…

Por fin lo había logrado, sonrió con suficiencia al verse de pie sin el ya acostumbrado tambaleo, por fin dejaría de depender de las incomodas muletas y aunque aún cojeaba un poco y un ligero tirón en su rodilla le recordaba andarse con cuidado ya podía andar con mayor libertad que los días anteriores.

Alisó las sabanas de su cama y a paso lento salió de su habitación directo a la cocina donde las voces y los murmullos se escuchaban desde hacía rato.

Kisame cocinaba con ayuda de Konan y Pain mientras Madara y Zetsu corrían la vajilla en cada puesto sobre la mesa, Hidan y Kakuzu (para variar) discutían sobre cualquier tema sin importancia, era viernes, el fin de semana comenzaba y como costumbre se reunían en alguno de los apartamentos para pasar la tarde, esta vez en el suyo.

Se acercó tomando involuntariamente como apoyo cualquier mueble a su paso, Itachi le dirigió una breve mirada mientras bebía jugo y leía lo que parecía un libro secuela de aquel regalo de su hermano.

El rubio gruño con molestia y arrugó la frente al ver el todavía visible moretón en la mejilla del moreno, terminó tomando asiento junto a él sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Todavía no puedo creer que te golpeara- soltó recargando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

-Te dije que no es nada Deidara…- respondió restándole importancia- y tú, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿te has tomado la medicina?

El menor bufó asintiendo, estaba acostumbrado a la medicación pero desde hace un tiempo no le veía mucho caso al fármaco, lo seguía tomando solo para no causar problemas.

-Itachi, ¿Dónde está Sasori? Estamos por servir- pregunto extrañada la única mujer del grupo ganándose un bufido del artista ante la mención del nombre

-Está en el taller, lleva varios días trabajando en no sé qué…ya saben cómo es…

-…una vez que se le mete una idea no para hasta terminarla…

La frase interrumpida y terminada por el rubio llamó la atención de todos, había hablado sin pensar y por un momento se confundió a si mismo por su acción, sacudió la cabeza y buscó rápidamente una justificación.

-¿Qué?, dicen que a "ese" le gusta el arte como a Danna, si es un artista serio debe tener ese nivel de concentración

-¿Concentración?

-"Un verdadero artista no descansa hasta ver su obra terminada"-murmuró rememorando aquellas palabras que le escucho decir al pelirrojo años atrás, justo al abrir su taller, suspiró-…pero ya no importa, Danna no volverá…

El silencio se instaló, las miradas tristes y preocupadas se posaban en Deidara que con la mirada cacha rascaba la madera de la mesa en un gesto perdido.

-Dei…- la suave voz de Konan llamó su atención, los delgados dedos se posaron sobre el dorso de su mano mostrándole una sonrisa sincera-…quiero que pienses algo…no lo tomes a mal ¿vale?, solo queremos ayudarte- el rubio asintió algo dudoso-sé que…"Sasori" no te parece "Sasori" pero…bueno, ¿Por qué te engañaríamos Dei?, ¿porque tendríamos que hacerte creer que él es alguien que tú no crees?

Deidara paseo su mirada por los rostros de los presentes, solo sonrisas lo rodeaban, expresiones de pena y dolor, de apoyo y honestidad, no podía cuestionarlos, pero…no!, no podía ser verdad!, con algo de brusquedad se soltó del delicado agarre en su mano, sus respiración se agitó de golpe y sus ojos se aguaron, quería creerles, en verdad quería creer lo que le decían con tan solo verlo a los ojos pero ¿Cómo ignorarse a sí mismo?, ¿Cómo velar las imágenes que veía y distorsionaba a una imagen completamente ajena a sus recuerdos?

Sintió la palma de una mano masajeando su espalda en un intento de tranquilizarlo, se volvió encontrando a Hidan sentado sobre la mesa y observándolo preocupado, era malo, que Hidan se mostrara tan receptivo era malo, eso solo significaba que las cosas iban muy mal y ahora no sabía cómo podría sobrellevar aquello.

Estaba por soltarse a llorar y gritar cuando el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió, Kisame salió a atender no pasó mucho cuando el sonido de la puerta abrir y cerrar se escuchó.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el peli azul aun oculto tras el muro que separaba el recibidor.

Algunos murmullos se escucharon y de nuevo pasos acercándose al comedor, tras el enorme cuerpo del mayor se divisó un enorme trozo de madera finamente decorado, algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa acompañaron las miradas curiosas, Deidara se perdió en la imagen, una tabla de surf, específicamente su tabla de surf que supuestamente había terminado destrozada en las olas, el mismo tono amarillo con azul en la parte baja, la misma hermosa ave blanca justo al centro, el mismo brillo de la cera que la hacía una pieza perfecta.

La recorrió de arriba abajo hasta toparse con los dedos que la sostenían a ambos lados, una cabeza pelirroja se asomó sonriente y una gran ira lo invadió, de nuevo él, de nuevo ese sujeto.

-Ho!, ¿tienen visita?, ¿Por qué no me dijeron? Habría subido antes

Aquella pregunta descolocó por completo a los presentes deteniendo incluso las ganas de gritar golpear que se acrecentaron en el rubio, Sasori se hizo a un lado recargando la tabla en el muro y se volvió mirando detenidamente a Deidara.

-Tú debes ser Deidara, es una gran coincidencia que coincidamos justo el día en que termine tu trabajo

El rubio estaba pasmado, las palabras se atoraron en garganta y la furia desapareció, se sintió extraño viendo como el joven frente a el le hablaba con aparente inocencia, por un momento su mente se bloqueó y se vio a si mismo conociendo a una nueva persona.

-yo…

-No importa, es un placer yo soy Sasori- continuó recargándose en la mesa junto el- me han contado lo que ocurrió en l playa hace unas semanas, me alegro que solo necesites otra tabla no muchos pueden contar una aventura como la tuya…

El menor quedo atontado unos segundos intentando comprender la situación mientras miraba aquella mueca sonriente que le presentaba el pelirrojo, parecía una buena persona, con buenas intenciones como cualquiera de sus amigos, pero pronto su vista se desvió a su compañero tras este y volvió a recorrer con aquellos enormes orbes celestinos aquel moretón en el rostro del moreno, dudo en fruncir el ceño y se levantó de la mesa sorprendiendo un poco al pelirrojo que volvió a su postura de antes tomando la tabla nuevamente.

- Toma, espero que la vuelvas a utilizar en un futuro cercano. - Añadió entregándole por completo su obra de arte, no podía negarlo, era una buena persona, sonrío apenado tomando aquel obsequio que le presentaba.

- Sasori, yo… - Pronuncio su nombre, ¿En qué momento lo menciono? Sintió como su plan se escapaba por la ventana. - Gracias…pero yo… no quiero que sigas con esto… - La sonrisa del pelirrojo desapareció y pudo sentir como sus parpados llegaron a extenderse.

- Por más que lo intente… por más que quiera creerles… - Se dirigió a sus amigos intentando explicarse; ahora abrazándose a su tabla. - para mí, tú no eres Danna…- Dijo de la forma que le pareció menos dolorosa posible al volverse al pelirrojo, pero al ver la mueca de dolor que dejo escapar este sintió como la culpa lo comenzaba a carcomer por dentro… no importaba, tenía que terminar con eso de una vez por todas. - yo comprendo que es difícil para ti…. pero creo que lo mejor para los dos, es que no volvamos a cruzar palabra.

Silencio, los rostros angustiados y sorprendidos, todos tenían plantados sus ojos en el pelirrojo que aún no parecía querer asimilar lo que el menor le decía.

- Y-yo…

Intento ordenar las palabras en su cabeza, lo que menos quería era empeorar la situación… pero como pretendía que él lo tomara "Oh, está bien, nos veremos nunca." Sintió como un nudo se formó en su garganta y lo trago junto con el resto de sus sentimientos, destrozados.

- Entiendo…

El resto fueron movimientos mecánicos y torpes, intentando escapar de la escena termino chocando su hombro con el brazo de Kisame, siquiera llego a reaccionar para susurrar un "lo siento" y poco después se veía fuera del departamento, Itachi junto con Konan llegaron a la puerta del departamento tan pronto como se les hizo posible reaccionar a lo que acababa de pasar, pero Sasori solo levanto su mano dejando escapar un "saldré unos minutos" antes de doblar al final del pasillo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Acaricio aquel tramo de la cama, donde sentía que alguien le faltaba, nostálgicamente, claro.., su Danna faltaba, su vista se perdió en las blancas sabanas mientras se esforzaba por no _recordar _nada -como él decía- a medias, aún no podía sobre llevar el echo de que no lo volvería a _ver _nunca más, porque él sabia, claro que lo sabia; si tan solo lo viera de nuevo, él lo reconocería y el echo de que el no estuviera a su lado -como siempre lo había estado- en ese momento, era porque había muerto, ya nada se podía hacer.., en su mente él no era el que inventaba la historia; según él, era el único que podía terminar de aceptarlo, su Sasori había muerto y ya nunca regresaría, no necesitaba crearse un nuevo Sasori como lo habían echo los demás y aunque doliese horrores tendría que seguir…

Por alguna extraña razón sus pensamientos se volcaron a _esa _persona y su vista recorrió el resto de las sabanas rápidamente para toparse con una tabla de surf apoyada meticulosamente contra la pared de la habitación; esta brillaba para él con ayuda de la luz de la luna, recorría con su vista aquella hermosa ave blanca ahí estampada, con detalles en tonos amarillentos y azulados alrededor, hacían una hermosa pieza de arte.., por fin lo había logrado, pensó y aunque en el fondo sentía como era carcomido por la culpa, estaba satisfecho, su mente lo estaba -o por lo menos eso quería creer-, al fin se había desecho de él, ese intruso, aquel impostor…, pero ahora mismo algo le quedaba por terminar de comprender ¿Por qué lloraba? Una mueca de indecisión entre la tristeza y el enojo se esparció por su rostro al ver como las traicioneras lagrimas caían en las blancas sabanas, dejando pequeñas marcas grisáceas que le recordaban su presencia, las miraba indiferente viendo como la cantidad aumentaba y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más tenia una enorme mancha bajo su rostro creada por lagrimas acumuladas, _claro que no es Danna_, se dijo dejando crecer una sonrisa amarga, _él no seria tan estúpido_, señaló; _él me hubiera seguido molestando, hasta que lo admitiera_, que él tenia razón, se sintió victorioso, como si acabara de decir "Jaque mate" en aquel complicado juego de ajedrez, pero pronto se termino por dar cuenta de un pequeño detalle; faltaba una pieza.

Su cabeza había quedado apoyada en aquel tramo de sabana humedecida, la frustración había vuelto en su mente haciendo que volcara todos sus pensamientos a una sola pregunta "¿Por qué?" En algún momento había empezado a gritar confundido mientras se tomaba su cabeza deseando arrancarse cada uno de sus rubios cabellos, ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Como si hubiese perdido algo importante, algo que no sabia que tenia y quisiera recuperarle, pero ¿Qué mas podía perder en esta vida? ¡Danna había muerto! De eso estaba seguro…, pero ¿Por qué sentía como si se lo quitaran por segunda vez? Se maldijo así mismo entre el incesante llanto, una de sus manos se había vuelto a su pecho ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Arrugo su camiseta en un intento desesperado por arrancarse aquel sentimiento, era inútil.

…

Se acercaba al comedor para desayunar, casi arrastrando sus pies, por cada paso se recargaba un poco mas en la pared, sintiendo que iba a desplomarse ahí mismo; el cansancio tanto físico como mental no desaparecía, se sentía agobiado. Los murmullos que llegaban a sus oídos eran escasos, la conversación que se llevaba acabo en aquella habitación se veía cortante, casi pudo sentir los rostros afligidos de sus amigos ahí sentados, se detuvo, estaba frente a la puerta, pero no quería abrirla.

- Busque en todos los bares y pregunte a todos sus conocidos, pero nadie lo ha visto.. - Comento con cansancio el Uchiha mayor, se notaba en su tono de voz; lo había buscado toda la noche. - Tampoco estaba en su vieja casa y me pase por los todos museos de arte.., e incluso por los parques donde solía pasear con Dei, pero tampoco lo encontré ahí.. - Suspiro agobiado. - Creo que se fue de la ciudad.

Su corazón se detuvo, y sintió como el faltaba el aire, una fuerte punzada en su estomago lo golpeo y tubo que apretar sus dientes para no dejar escapar un gemido de dolor; era demasiado, ¿Se había marchado de la cuidad? Sintió como un nudo se formo en su garganta y su vista se nublo ¿Por qué? El no era nada, no era nada suyo.., aunque aquel pelirrojo parecía no opinar lo mismo, por él se había ido de la ciudad solo para complacerle, frunció el seño, era estúpido.

El ruido de su puño golpeando la pared resonó en sus oídos y pronto sintió aquel liquido carmesí recorrer sus nudillos destrozados, escucho como algunos de los presentes en la cocina preguntaron que había sido aquel sonido.., respiro hondo e intento calmarse, sacudió su mano manchando de sangre la pared, sonrío; Pain lo mataría.

Sin ni siquiera reconsiderarlo dio media vuelta y camino sobre sus pasos para volver a su cuarto, no quería entrar ahí , ver todos aquellos rostros angustiados.., era su culpa que estuvieran así.

…

Una gélida brisa se paseo por su espalda haciéndole sufrir un escalofrió, poso su mirada con clara molestia en la única ventana del lugar, esta se encontraba abierta de par en par. Suspiro con cansancio, sintiendo como su cuerpo y alma le pesaban a horrores, se paro percatándose del como sus piernas flaquearon adormiladas, llevaba mucho tiempo ahí sentado, frente aquel trabajo que aún se encontraba inconcluso, internado en su taller, era la única terapia que necesitaba, el chillido de las hojas de la ventana al cerrarse, resonó en sus oídos, llegó a notar unas pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus parpados en el reflejo del vidrio, les resto importancia y se volvió a su escritorio, aquella obra, sin duda seria la mejor y la más importante.

- ¿Puedo entrar? - Preguntó el moreno abriendo una ranura en la puerta, sin siquiera golpear antes.

El rubio no dijo una sola palabra, solo asintió débilmente.

- Te traje un poco de té. - Soltó con pena su compañero.

- ¿No lo encontraron? - Preguntó secamente el ojiazul sin apartar los ojos de su trabajo.

El moreno quedó sorprendido unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza lentamente.

- No.., seguramente..

- Se ha ido de la ciudad. - Terminó la frase de aquel mirando la venda de su puño que había colocado con cariño la chica del grupo.

- Posiblemente. - Expresó el mayor dejando el té en el escritorio. Llego a notar como el rubio apretó los puños con exasperación, pero pronto se tranquilizo alejando sus manos de su trabajo.

Hizo girar su silla para mirar al otro a los ojos, aquel lo miro algo asombrado y luego hizo un intento por dedicarle una sonrisa.

- Lo sabia. - Mascullo entre dientes al ver aquella mueca y se volvió a su escritorio. - Tu también lo crees.. - El moreno le dedico una mirada preocupada. - También crees que es mi culpa.

El mayor miro a su amigo anonadado, no hubo palabra que se le viniera a la cabeza, abrió su boca, pero ¿Qué le diría? No tenia las palabras correctas.

Llego a notar como el cuerpo del rubio comenzó a temblar débilmente, dando pequeños sobresaltos y una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba dolorosa y silenciosamente por su tostada mejilla.

- Yo no.. - Balbuceo el rubio con un hilo de voz, quebrándose. - Yo.., no quería.. Esto.. - Termino de decir el rubio, sintiendo como aquellas ya incontenibles lagrimas corrían por su rostro, los brazos del mayor lo rodearon abrazándolo hacia su pecho, llego a sorprenderse un poco, pero pronto se encontraba desahogándose nuevamente sobre este, arrugándole su camiseta y mochándola con sus penosas lagrimas.

- Lo sé, Dei.. - Le comprendió el moreno apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de este. - Lo sé..

En la habitación solo se llegaban a escuchar los sollozos del menor, junto con el constante "tic tac" del reloj de pared color madera que le había diseñado y regalado el pelirrojo a este.

- Lo siento..

…

Ponía la mesa, debes en cuando cruzaba palabra con Kisame, pero nada interesante, parecía como si una barrera le evitara hablar con él como antes, como si algo los distanciara.

- ¿Cuánto falta? - Pregunto el albino ansioso tras entrar junto a Kakuzu a la cocina-comedor de su propio departamento.

- No mucho.., - Contesto el peliazul volviéndose a este. - Aún así hay que esperar a los de…

La frase no llego a ser finalizada ya que vio como Pain y Konan entraban a la habitación.

- Deidara-sempai ¿Quiere que Tobi lo ayude con eso? - Le preguntó gentilmente el moreno al ver como el rubio intentaba llegar a un vaso que se había quedado en la parte de atrás del estante donde buscaba.

- No te preocupes, yo puedo h'm. - Dijo el rubio ahora poniéndose en puntas de pie para alcanzar el vaso que le faltaba para llegar a nueve, aunque solo necesitaría ocho, pero él quería poner un lugar de más para que lo supiera, no lo había olvidado, no del todo.

- ¡Deidara, cuidado! - Llego a exclamar el Uchiha mayor al ir entrando al habitación, llegando a ver como la rodilla de este fallaba.

El sonido a vidrios rotos retumbó en sus oídos, sintió correr la sangre y el dolor, en su brazo y mejilla.

- ¡Deidara! - Exclamó la peliazul aterrada, haciendo que todos corrieran en su auxilio.

Quiso levantarse o al menos sentarse y así indicarles a sus amigos que estaba "bien", pero al intentar usar su brazo como apoyo para acomodarse sintió como aquellos vidrios se enterraron un mas en su carne provocándole un horrible dolor, poco a poco todo se había puesto borroso, los gritos de sus amigos hablándole se habían convertido en lejanas voces a las cuales no entendía, todo se quedo en negro.

…

El enorme estruendo del vidrio estrellándose y rompiéndose en mil pedazos contra la pared retumbo en la inmensidad de la casa, frunció el ceño, estaba harto. Estaba harto de todo ese dolor, la angustia y melancolía, simplemente ¿No podía olvidarlo? Tomo la botella de licor y se la empino, estaba vacía, simplemente la dejo a un lado mientras apoyaba en forma agobiante su cabeza en el brazo del sillón, su vista se paseo por la desordenada y vale decir enmugrecida habitación que llegaba al punto de dar lastima, y se dio lastima así mismo provocando que frunciera más el entrecejo, sus enormes orbes de tonalidad color caramelo se detuvieron en aquella maltratada mesa ratón en enfrente de si, observó su celular aún con el ceño fruncido, estaba apagado hace ya mucho y estaba seguro de que tenia miles y miles de llamadas perdidas, suspiro agobiado y con mera dificultad se sentó en el sillón tomando el celular, lo observó por unos segundos, vacilo, y finalmente lo prendió, el icono de Nokia apareció en la pantalla y pronto comenzó a sonar, tenia trece mensajes y no sé cuantas llamadas perdidas, las ignoro a todas abrió los mensajes uno por uno así para que ya no saltara el molesto icono de tienes un mensaje sin abrir y se quedo fijamente observando la pantalla, torturándose con aquella hermosa foto de él y su rubio.., o que siquiera alguna vez fue suyo.

¡Y SI, MALDICIÓN, TENIA QUE VENIRLE UN RECUERDO!

_Se encontraban en aquella misma casa, guardaban cosas en cajas, el sonido de la rama de un árbol pegar contra el ventanal gracias al viento resonaba en la habitación donde ambos permanecían en silencio, cada uno en lo suyo, sumidos en sus pensamientos, algunos pequeños barullos gracias al echo de acomodar las cosas en las cajas llegaban a sus oídos, solo tomaban lo que les gustaba para decorar su nuevo departamento y así hacerlo mas artístico y detallado como a ellos les gustaba._

_- Danna.. - Le llamo el rubio que ya se encontraba algo aburrido, claro solo al pelirrojo se le ocurriría llevarlo a conocer su casa de verano en pleno invierno, aunque algo le decía que no le gustaba mucho ese lugar, se sorprendió al él haber encontrado -mientras hurgaba en su viejo armario- toda una caja de fotografías con su familia de pequeño, parecía que no le gustase recordar su pasado "seguramente venia con ellos aquí en los veranos" pensó el rubio, aunque claro, eso era más que obvio ¿Por qué rayos la tendría si no?_

_- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó a voz ronca el mayor._

_- ¿Qué harías si me pasara algo?_

_El pelirrojo no pudo evitar voltear para solo ver la espalda del menor que aún acomodaba sus cosas en una caja._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? _

_- No lo sé, h'm.. ¿Qué harías si muriera o algo nos separara? ¿Podrías vivir sin mi? - El rubio se sonrojo al hacer tal pregunta, le pareció arrogante y necesitada, no quería escuchar un "si" pero tampoco un "no"._

_El otro rió discreta y despreocupadamente a semejante pregunta._

_- Según. - El rubio abrió sus ojos como platos ¿Cómo que "según"? No estaba bromeando como para que le diera ese tipo de respuesta. - Sería muy diferente el echo de que murieras con separarnos._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Si murieras.., creo que de alguna forma saldría adelante.. - Hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrío con amargura dado a lo que estaba a punto de decir. - Pero si te separaran de mi, por equis motivo, no tengo idea que haría con migo mismo, no estaría en muy en paz con el echo de que te arrebataran de mis manos._

_Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras el rubio meditaba lo que iba a preguntar._

_- ¿Y si yo me separara de ti? - Preguntó este ahora volviéndose al mayor, rápidamente recibió una mirada de este que también giró sobre si para hallar su tranquilidad en sus ojos._

_- No es como si fuera a darme por vencido tan fácil, mocoso._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Seguirías molestándome?_

_- Supongo, pero si alguna vez piensas dejarme, te aviso que no te perseguiré para siempre, tengo mi orgullo. - Dijo sonriendo un poco a lo ultimo._

Estaba seguro que el rubio recordaba eso que le había dicho y ahora mismo lo contradecía, algo como que si el fuera Sasori no lo hubiera dejado así como así. Aquella foto comenzó a distorsionarse y llego a percatarse de que una de sus saladas lagrimas había caído en aquella pantalla aún iluminada.., de pronto una pregunta golpeo en su mente, olvidando todo lo anterior. ¿Hace cuanto que no veía la luz del día?

…

La luz comenzaba a molestarle, entreabrió y cerro sus ojos un par de veces, pronto se percato de unos discretos murmullos a su alrededor, presiono con fuerza sus parpados mientras intentaba dolorosamente sentarse en aquella incomoda cama, sus labios dejaron escapar un quedo gemido de dolor y entonces se volvió a su izquierda. Una silueta no del todo conocida con una cabellera rojiza que le dirigía una sonrisa, volvió a parpadear un par de veces y ahora miro atónito al Uchiha que lo miraba preocupado.

- ¿I.. Itachi? - Preguntó aún algo anonadado el rubio en un hilo de voz.

- El mismo.

- Genial, estoy loco, h'm. - Soltó pesadamente, pero al intento de levantar su mano izquierda para tomarse la sien, como si de un rayo se tratase aquella puntada lo recorrió desde su codo hasta la muñeca lo que provoco una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo de que sus ojos se vieron clavados en aquellas vendas.

- Ey, ey, ey.., no hagas eso. - Le reprocho el moreno bajando el apenas levantado brazo del menor hasta las blancas sabanas de nuevo. - Tuvieron que hacerte varias puntadas como para que tu lo arruines.

- Oh mierda.. - Rezongó al recordar su divertida caída entre aquellos dolorosos vidrios. Paseo sus celestinos ojos por la habitación para asegurarse de lo que creía había pasado, efectivamente, estaba en el hospital, caras conocidas lo rodeaban y le dirigían una honesta sonrisa, siempre les ocasionaba problemas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó la amable voz de la peliazul.

- ¿Eh? Bien supongo.., solo me duele un poco el brazo.. Aunque si lo dejo quieto no pasa nada.. - Sonrío débilmente.

- ¡Ey, rubia! ¿No te duele la cara? - Preguntó entre risas el de ojos color lila.

- ¿La cara? - Pregunto extrañado el rubio, entonces poso ahora con precaución, su mano derecha en el cachete izquierdo, donde siquiera sentía un pequeño tirón al hablar. - ¿Eh..? ¿Qué es esto? - Dijo volviéndose al moreno a un lado de si al sentir un parche que cubría una dolorosa -y que seguramente dejaría marca- herida.

El mayor le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Uno de los vidrios atravesó tu quijada y tuvieron que hacerte una intervención quirúrgica.. - Explico el moreno casi temiendo a la reacción del otro.

- ¿QUÉ! ¿Dejara marca? ¿Cuántos puntos son? - Preguntó desesperado sintiendo de nuevo aquella molesta puntada la cual había ignorado hasta ahora.

- ¡Si, dejara marca! - Exclamo divertido el albino. - ¡Tu rostro se arruino de una buena vez, Jashin-sama te castigo por presumido!

- ¡Dile a ese "Jashin" que se meta su castigo por el culo! - Exclamo el rubio señalándole con su brazo bueno.

- Ya, ya, dejen de paliar que recién despiertas. - Los freno entre unas discretas risas el de pelos anaranjados.

- ¡Pero él..! - El albino no termino de protestar que se detuvo al ver la mirada que le lanzaba a un lado su pajera. - Mierda.

- Voy a llamar a Tsunade. - Dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Algo preocupado el rubio vio salir a su amigo, no es que fuese vanidoso pero algo de aquello le dolía, le preocupaba el haberse _marcado_ de ese modo, no pasó mucho cuando la voluptuosa doctora entro a la habitación sacando casi a patadas a los que sobraban, se quedó a solar con el rubio y lo examinó.

Deidara contestaba a las preguntas de la médica sintiendo su tacto sobre las heridas, puntadas, más puntadas, había perdido la cuenta de los accidentes que le habían provocado cicatrices de ese tipo, cerró los ojos volviendo un poco al pasado.

Recordó su infancia, cuando aún sus padres le acompañaban siempre preocupados de su estado de salud, lo habían tachado de loco desde muy pequeño y solo ellos le habían defendido a capa y espada, rememoró las caídas en bicicleta que le regalaron su primera sutura, había sido tan emocionante pedalear a toda velocidad por aquella empinada colina y salir volando del borde con el fin de aterrizar en aquel montón de hojas secas, error de cálculo, no vio el árbol.

Poco después había entrado a la primaria donde vio por primera vez a la mayoría de sus ahora inseparables amigos, segunda cicatriz una fallida construcción, aquellas tardes en la represa abandonada del pequeño pueblo donde vivían, un fuerte con palos y rocas, la corriente subió y un trozo de madera corrió toda pantorrilla abriéndola como cuchillo en mantequilla.

La cuenta siguió y sin notarlo una melancólica sonrisa cruzó sus relajadas facciones, la explosión en el laboratorio de química, suturas en la frente; huida de jauría de perros, puntadas en el pie; competencia de motocicletas, una semana en el hospital y un nuevo adorno hilado en la parte posterior del hombro derecho, una ligera risa se le escapó llamando la atención de la mujer pero Deidara parecía dormido.

Tsunade preocupó y espero cualquier reacción ante el aparente autismo de su paciente.

El rubio levantó sus parpados suavemente pero el azul de sus pupilas carecía de brillo, sus dedos delinearon las puntas en su brazo, la venda había desaparecido y rozaba con insistencia cada saliente hinchada ignorando el escozor que aquello le ocasionaba, la imagen frente a él bailaba como si de un vídeo desenfocado se tratase, levanto la vista y ahí estaba él.

Sasori lo miraba acuclillado con una clara mueca de disgusto, no tendría más de doce o trece años y podía ver el lodo en sus "converse" rojos, sus rodillas y manos también manchadas le dejaban ver lo que había ocurrido.

-Te dije que no te aventaras contra la reja, baka~!

Deidara rió infantilmente sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer como solía ocurrir al ver aquella reacción sobre protectora en el pelirrojo, permanecía en el suelo y a unos metros una patineta partida por la mitad permanecía clavada contra aquella muralla metálica al borde del canal de la ciudad, su brazo sangraba copiosamente pero el dolor parecía no importarle.

-Wacala, eso se ve muy feo- señaló el mayor frunciendo el pequeño ceño- deberíamos ir con mi abuela ella sabrá que hacer

-No!, nada de eso Danna!, lo adultos siempre me regañan- renegó indignado el rubio inflando los cachetes.

-Bueno, entonces vamos con Itachi, él es casi tan listo como yo

-Nooo~ él es muy responsable y de seguro pide ayuda a sus papás

Sasori bufó dejando caer lo hombros y soplando hacia arriba para alejar un mechón rojizo que le cubría los ojos, se rascó la nuca bruscamente gruñendo y miró a los lados buscando algo que encontró rápidamente, se puso de pie de golpe y salió corriendo junto a su mochila recargada en el árbol tras ellos, volvió con una pequeña cantimplora en sus manos.

-Bien, he visto esto en la tele y tenemos que lavarte, no vayas a llorar quejica!

Deidara soltó una risotada extendiendo su brazo herido, no tenía miedo, el agua corrió por la abertura llevando los hilos de sangre con ella, la frialdad del líquido contrastó con la calidez de la mano que rodeaba su muñeca para mantener la extremidad extendida, suspiró relajado y sintió la humedad llegar a sus piernas dobladas sobre el piso, el agua cubrió sus pies y su cadera y subió acariciando su torso, ya nada lo sujetaba y un constante balanceo bajo él lo hizo levantar de nueva cuenta sus parpados.

Agua, estaba rodeado de agua, sonrió levantando su brazo viéndolo completamente liso y giró al escuchar que clamaban su nombre, aquel día, de nuevo estaba en medio del mar y las olas lo levantaban, Sasori lo llamaba y el sacudió sus manos saludándolo, sabía lo que seguía, el pelirrojo lo miraba con angustia pero él quería sentir el mar, ya no había costa, no veía agua y arena solo una intensa e infinita mancha azul que debía atravesar para llegar a un punto que sabía culminante en su vida, las olas lo tiraron y Sasori _murió_.

Jaló aire con fuerza como si lo hubiese estado reteniendo por un largo tiempo, alguien golpeaba su mejilla con insistencia y en un movimiento brusco detuvo ese contactó, sus ojos estaban abiertos y miró desorientado su entorno, lo había visto, Sasori, "su" Sasori frente a él, no era el chico pelirrojo que conoció semanas atrás en la misma situación, el en una cama de hospital, tampoco el Sasori con el que vivió su infancia y extrañó poco atrás, solo Sasori, era solo "su" Sasori.

Parpadeó al ver al joven difuminarse mientras le sonreía pero cada que abría los ojos la imagen se perdía, en el último movimiento se vio solo.

-Hey! Deidara!, ¿me escuchas?

El rubio giró bruscamente encontrándose con su doctora a un palmo de distancia, esta suspiró aliviada el ver su mirada azul enfocada, le había dado un buen susto al desconectare minutos atrás, su respiración disminuyó y su pulsó bajó, por un momento pensó que las heridas le habían causado algún shock pero parecía ser algo más.

La mujer tironeó suavemente su brazo y solo entonces Deidara notó que era el quien la sostenía, soltó el agarre casi mecánicamente y como si nada hubiese pasado volvió a vaguear su vista por la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó la doctora revisando las pupilas de su paciente-¿buscas algo?

Deidara negó sonriente y paso sus dedos por el parche que cubría parte de su rostro.

_-Las cicatrices son muestra de nuestros errores, y es de humanos errar…el hombre por sí mismo es perfecto Deidara y tú eres tan perfecto con o sin esas cicatrices que en cualquier momento te convertiría en una obra de arte…_

La melodiosa risa del marionetista hizo eco en sus recuerdos acompañada de la suave caricia de su mano sobre su mejilla, era lo último, el ultimo recuerdo que tendría pero estaba claro, Sasori se había ido y debía continuar, seguir y ser una obra de arte.

* * *

Ahí tienen el capitulo seis owo

Dios~ Me siento realizada con tantas actualizaciones xDD!

Bueno espero les vaya gustando este fic que llevamos Karu-suna y Yo x3

Nos leemos el próximo lunes!

=w=)/


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Gracias señor!

-No olvides volver a fin de mes para los ajustes!

-Si~!

Sasori sonrió viendo al chiquillo alejarse con su último trabajo, la pequeña tabla infantil con decorados aniñados había representado todo un reto para él, hacía tiempo que la inocencia y sensibilidad a aquella candidez a la que estaba acostumbrado se había borrado de sus manos.

Suspiro recargado sobre aquella barra abierta directa a la playa, un pequeño local de madera rotulado con el mote _"tablas", _su fama se había expandido con rapidez, tenía mucho trabajo y no necesitaba más que ese modesto módulo , aquella vieja casa de verano antigua propiedad de su familia estaba a tan solo unos veinte minutos caminando por el malecón, muchas personas le admiraban por su labor y solía comer gratis cortesía de sus clientes y vecinos comerciantes, se sentía bien, dentro de lo que cabía sentía que su vida por fin había llegado a ese extraño punto de "retiro", sonrió con sorna ante el anticuado pensamiento, era joven , sí, pero la paz que le daba aquel lugar lograba mantenerlo un tanto cuerdo.

Miró sobre su espalda el reloj colgado en el muro a sus espaldas y suspiro consciente de que su jornada terminaba, los rayos anaranjados le llegaban directo a la cara y la enorme esfera astro luz se ocultaba en la inmensidad del mar, la mayoría de los bañistas se preparaban para volver a sus hogares u hoteles y el movimiento en la costa disminuía al paso de cada minuto, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo salió por la puerta trasera y comenzó a guardar sus herramientas, dio la vuelta al local doblando el angulado anuncio de su comercio, lo echó por sobre la barra subiendo al despostillado escalón de concreto que separaba la arena del lugar, estiró la mano jalando la cadena que mantenía abierta la visera que servía como portezuela y sombra, esta se atoró y aunque insistió no cedió, bufó dejándose caer sobre la extensa barra al tiempo que escuchaba un par de pisadas tras él.

-Estoy cerrando, por favor vuelva mañana…

Una mano se extendió sobre su cabeza tirando con un movimiento curvo de la cadena dejando caer por fin la tabla abisagrada.

-Agradezco la hospitalidad pero no vengo precisamente en plan de negocios

Sasori suspiro, tenía meses sin escuchar aquella voz y aunque un tanto ajena por el tiempo le causó cierta ansiedad, terminó de ajustar el candado que cerraba por completo su negocio y sacudiéndose un poco la arena de la ropa se volvió contra el que le esperaba, la luz de frente le daba una imagen contra-iluminada de aquella persona pero aun entre las apenas formadas sombras pudo distinguir esa casi imperceptible y arrogante sonrisa que tanto conocía.

-Nunca fuiste un buen cliente después de todo-exhaló ruidosamente- venir sin invitación no es muy educado ¿sabes?

-Jamás he sido dado a la etiqueta…

El pelirrojo sonrió negando suavemente, miró el mar y al sol ocultándose en el horizonte, Itachi esperaba paciente con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una ligera mochila al hombro, se dio la vuelta andando lentamente hacia la calle.

-Vamos, he tenido un día muy largo y por lo que veo tú también…estaremos mejor en casa

El moreno asintió sintiendo un pequeño nudo en su estómago al escuchar a su amigo nombrar otro lugar como su hogar pero le siguió sin chistar, lo había encontrado, eso era suficiente.

…

Casi un año, eso era el tiempo que él y sus amigos habían estado buscando, parecía absurdo pero en tanto tiempo no habían tenido suerte, si no eran él y Kisame, eran Kakuzu y Hidan en alguno de sus viajes, Konan y Pain o Tobi con Zetsu, casi cada fin de semana creaban algún pretexto para salir y buscar, todos menos él.

Deidara comenzaba a retomar su "rutina", hacia las labores en casa – con las limitaciones que sus heridas implicaban- tenía poco de volver de hospital y aunque lento poco a poco las cosas volvían a su marcha, las lesiones no le molestaban ni las- seguramente -visibles cicatrices, tenía los cuidados que su doctora le había indicado y parecía mucho más centrado a lo que debía y no hacer.

Diariamente lo veía sonreír y aunque con un tinte nostálgico la mueca iba cargada de sinceridad, Deidara había aceptado la _muerte_ de Sasori, algunas veces habían intentado hablar con él pero su reacción era tan serenamente contradictoria que los desarmaba por completo, el rubio sonreía, abrazaba al que tenía en frente y decía que todo estaba bien, quizás él se había rendido pero el resto no, no solo era Sasori, el novio y único amor de Deidara, era Sasori su amigo, su hermano.

Dos semanas atrás Hidan había salido de compras con su inseparable compañero, apenas llevaban un cuarto de hora fuera cuando volvieron completamente agitados, para su suerte Konan había llevado a Deidara al medico a su revisión mensual, iban por la carretera cuando un par de vacacionistas quedaron a su lado en un alto, el alvino –aburrido- pasaba su mirada sobre el carro contrario cuando su atención se detuvo en la tabla de surf sobre la canastilla atada al techo, un pequeño escorpión carmesí adornaba la parte baja, un inconfundible escorpión carmesí, la señal cambió a _siga_ e ignorando el susto y las maldiciones de Kakuzu, Hidan había tirado del volante cerrándole el paso al otro auto.

Tras algunas disculpas, explicaciones y pláticas con ambos seguros no había resultado difícil obtener los datos de quien les había vendido la tabla, ya tenía una pista pero ahora la situación era quien iría y que haría al llegar.

Itachi había dado un paso adelante de inmediato, si era falso y resultaba que el pelirrojo pasaba de playa en playa seguiría buscando, pero si para su suerte Sasori se había establecido en algún sitio, bueno ya pensaría que hacer al tenerlo en frente.

Hacía años que lo conocía, más allá de lo que lograba recordar, la familia Akasuna era cercana a los Uchiha y aunque los padres del pelirrojo habían dejado este mundo desde que él era muy pequeño rápidamente se había adaptado a una vida con su abuela, asistían juntos a la escuela, juntos habían conocido al escandaloso rubio y al resto de sus amigos, juntos se habían graduado, emborrachado y vivido por varios años, no podía concebir que todo terminara ahí, los amigos se apoyaban en las buenas y en las malas ¿no?, no podía dejar las cosas así aun cuando a Sasori pareciera no importarle.

El trayecto había sido cansado y estresante, era temporada alta y aunque su destino no fuera del todo turístico las aerolíneas estaba a reventar, casi doce horas en autobús, dos transbordes, una larga caminata desde la estación hasta la playa y la ansiosa búsqueda de local en local, no sabía de donde tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie pero debía admitir que al menos ver la espalda de su amigo andando unos pasos delante de él lo tranquilizaba en gran medida, se podía decir que la mitad del trabajo estaba hecho.

No pasó mucho cuando estaban frente a una modesta vivienda de dos niveles, a simple vista se veía acogedora, su frente no rebasaba los siete metros pero un hermoso jardín daba vida a la fachada, Sasori subió los tres escalones que llevaban al pórtico, el piso de madera y las puertas corredizas acompañadas de un par de luminarias sencillas daban un imagen completamente tradicionalista en el modo de vida oriental al que ambos estaban acostumbrados, el candado que mantenía la puerta cerrada cedió y el pelirrojo entro invitando al otro a seguirle.

Itachi abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa, la casa parecía pequeña por fuera pero en su interior los espacios estaban tan pulcros y ordenados que la hacían lucir enorme, apenas cruzó el corredor una pequeña estancia lo recibió a su izquierda, otro jardín adornado con un pequeño estanque al fondo refrescaba el ambiente que entraba por los enormes ventanales móviles, examinó el lugar, la sala, una comedor y una pequeña cocina era lo que tenía cerca, al fondo, del otro lado de la puerta principal unas escaleras llegaban al segundo nivel en donde seguramente estaban un par de habitaciones y algún baño, el sonido de la hornilla encendiendo lo sacó de su escrutinio y sacudió un poco la cabeza dejando por fin caer el peso de su mochila hacia el suelo.

-¿Té estaría bien, o prefieres una cerveza?

-Té…gracias

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio mientras el agua se calentaba lo suficiente, durante ese tiempo Sasori se había limitado a darle la espalda y remover las repisas y alacenas buscando cualquier cosa, Itachi esperó, sabía que para su amigo debía representar una sorpresa algo incomoda su presencia, tendría muchas cosas que explicar y era claro que el moreno no se iría sin respuestas, con algo de pesadez se dejó caer en uno de los cojines frente a la pequeña mesilla, se distrajo observando el espanta ciervos subir y bajar con el movimiento del agua, el viento removía algunas hojas de los arboles llevándolas hasta la superficie cristalina dele estanque, un sapo saltó quedando cobre una de las rocas, Itachi sonrió, en verdad era un lugar muy tranquilo, completamente ajeno a la actividad en la playa a unos minutos de ahí.

-Tengo algo de pescado y arroz, no he podido ir a comprar víveres pero eso debe alcanzar al menos para la cena y el desayuno…no recibo muchas visitas

Itachi tomó un sorbo de la taza ignorando el comentario anterior, pensó que al tenerlo enfrente sabría que decirle, que hacer para convencerlo de que su vida estaba con ellos y no en un paraje alejado de una olvidada costa, no podía aludir a Deidara, el menor "lo había superado", no podía mencionar trabajo o familia, nada.

-He pensado…-su voz llamó la atención del pelirrojo- …desde que salí de casa, en el autobús, mientras caminaba, justo ahora mirándote a los ojos pero-suspiró con pesar- no sé qué decir.

Sasori soltó una ligera carcajada sentado a su lado, dejó caer su peso sobre su mano izquierda hacia atrás mirando hacia el jardín.

-Quizás no debas decir nada…

-Si no lo hago…¿Cómo haré que vuelvas?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

El silencio los invadió una vez más, el pelirrojo lo miraba atento con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Itachi pensaba, tal vez tenía razón y no había ningún motivo para que el menor volviera pero…se sentía tan mal, sentía haber fallado como amigo, Sasori pareció leer sus pensamientos y palmeó su hombro afablemente, le molestaba, le incomodaba en demasía ese deje de indiferencia tanto del Akasuna como del rubio que esperaba en aquel edificio de apartamentos que había dejado atrás hacía unas horas, suspiró frunciendo el seño

-Itachi…- le llamó perdiéndose en el líquido dentro de su taza- hace casi un año terminó una gran etapa de mi vida, no podía resistí un día más ahí… sé que quizás no lo entiendas y creas que me rendí pero no es así- el moreno no disipó atención- Deidara merece iniciar de nuevo, merece ser feliz

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo es?-preguntó mordaz

-¿Él te envió?-espero respuesta pero tras no recibirla continuó- Deidara lo supero Itachi, lo ame demasiado, aun lo amo, eso no lo negaré y sé que él también me amó…pero esa etapa en la vida de ambos termino…

-¿No lo extrañas?-Sasori no contestó- dime, ¿no lo extrañas?...¿no extrañas sus discusiones, sus risas, su mirada?

Claro que lo hacía, cada día, todas la mañanas despertaba sintiendo que un largo sueño terminaba, abría los ojos perdiéndose largos minutos en el blanco techo de su ahora habitación, su despertador programado alzaba en volumen con una suave melodía, y él seguía recostado, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana que procuraba dejar cada noche abierta y aquella luz dorada que bailaba entre los muros solo formaba la hermosas facciones del rubio que ahora solo estaba en sus recuerdos.

Salía a trabajar y a cada paso escuchaba otro par detrás de él, Deidara siempre le acompañaba, trabajaba arduamente y con cada martillada, cada trazo de brocha y pincel siempre pensaba en cómo le gustaría a "él" que quedara, usaba los colores que le recordaban su forma de ser, las formas que le recordaban su figura y al terminar pasaba suavemente sus dedos por cada tabla como si el tacto fuese el de su cálida y tersa piel.

Volvía a casa andando con nuevos pasos siguiéndole y al entrar volvía a estar solo, abría los ojos y veía la realidad, la cruda verdad, Deidara no estaba, claro que lo extrañaba.

-No tienes idea Itachi

-No, no la tengo- respondió rápidamente sorprendiendo un poco al otro- no sé porque ambos lo dejan así, no digo que lo acoses pero por dios!, es tu familia Sasori!

-¡Tú también lo eres!

-¡E igual me dejaste!

Sin darse cuenta las cosas habían subido de tono, ambas respiraciones estaban agitadas y los dos se miraban con molestia inclinados para verse de cerca, no lograban comprenderse el uno al otro, Sasori había perdido a su familia hacia tanto, sabía lidiar con ese sentimiento, sabía lo que era estar solo y depender de uno mismo, sabía lo que era tener gratos recuerdos con alguien y verse forzado a guardarlos como el más grande tesoro, sabía que la vida era dura, cruel, que te podía dar felicidad y arrebatártela en un parpadeo, era joven pero había vivido tanto, Itachi en cambio tenia familia, sus padres lo amaban, su hermano lo admiraba, no era por menospreciar al moreno pero él jamás había vivido realmente, había estudiado, trabajado, se divertía como todos y con todo el corazón le deseaba que las cosas siguieran así.

-Eres mi amigo Itachi- soltó acongojado- no te dejé…no los dejé solo…he tomado otro caminó y Deidara…-sonrió con amargura- puedo vivir solo con tu amistad… no me la quites, tu puedes darme lo que el ya no

Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron con sorpresa y sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe, recorrió sus últimas palabras como una cinta en reversa y no tenía sentido, solo podía sentir la dura duela en su espalda, un gran peso sobre su cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió por completo desde la punta de sus pies hasta la base de su cabeza, los cálidos labios de Itachi estaba fuertemente unidos a los suyos, sin movimiento alguno pero tan familiar.

Sus parpados cedieron y aquella confortable caricia acrecentó sus sentidos, subió sus manos colocando las palmas sobre las mejillas del moreno, sintió la piel, el calor, la respiración chocando contra su cara.

Sus propios labios se movieron lentamente incrementando el calor entre ambos cuerpos, un mechón de cabello acariciaba sus pómulos e ignorando las cosquillas que estos le causaban dejó que resbalaran como palpando su piel, pasó sus manos a la larga cabellera mordisqueando los labios de su compañero quien gustoso los separó para darle paso a su escurridiza lengua.

Sus caricias bajaron por los desnudos hombros apretándolos en un mudo intento de acercarlo más, ese olor a vainilla le inundo por completo, dulce, suave, tan inconfundible, el beso se intensificó un poco de saliva escurría de entre los pequeños huecos que cada movimiento dejaba a momentos, unas piernas se posaron a ambos lados de su cadera y se permitió tocarlas con descaro, calidez, era todo lo que sentía, sus parpados permanecían apenas abiertos viendo los sombras de lo que ocurría, ese cuerpo sobre él, esa tez acanelada, esos rubios cabellos, esos brillantes ojos azules...

_-Danna…_

Lo empujó bruscamente, su pecho subía y bajaba desbocadamente, la imagen de el con su amado artista se difumino violentamente dejando a Itachi en su lugar, el moreno le miraba igualmente agitado y con una mueca indescifrable, sus mejillas estaban teñidas con suave tono carmín pero su cejas permanecían arqueadas con molestia casi tocándose entre sí.

Se sintió mareado y confundido, hacía tanto que esas sensaciones no circulaban por sus venas que sintió temor de él, cerró los ojos con fuerza golpeando su sudorosa frente, ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

-Lo ves…-declaró el mayor con convicción- ¿ahora lo entiendes?- el otro lo miro confuso- yo te quiero Sasori, mucho pero…jamás podré darte lo que Deidara…

El pelirrojo lo examinó unos segundos, aún estaba aturdido, sin ningún cuidado se dejó caer de espaldas cubriendo sus ojos con la palma de su mano, no necesitaba eso para entenderlo.

-Sé que no te haré cambiar de opinión-habló de nuevo el Uchiha- seguirás viviendo aquí, de no ser por los muchachos no te habría encontrado pero…no nos alejes- Sasori se irguió recargando su peso sobre sus codos- no me hagas pensar que nuestra amistad no vale nada para ti.

…

El clima pareció cambiar abruptamente, Itachi no se había quedado mucho tiempo y él no se había sentido con el derecho de pedirle algo de su tiempo, la lluvia cubría las calles cayendo con fuerza como si la partida del moreno se hubiese llevado su falsa tranquilidad, una extraña sensación de abandono le quemaba el pecho mientras observaba las gruesas gotas de agua de pie junto a la puerta corrediza del jardín, la brisa llevada por el aire le golpeó de lleno en la cara y suspiro sacando el objeto que con recelo empuñaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Una tarjeta de presentación elegantemente diseñada, el color gris oxford de ambos lados le recordaba el tizne de aquellas explosiones controladas, la letra blanca resaltaba cada dato marcando en un rojo intenso pares intercalados del número telefónico al reverso, Itachi la había dejado en la mesilla junto a la puerta al salir, justo a un lado de sus llaves, no la necesitaba, se sabía el número de memoria, aquel nombre al frente.

No lo pensó, cruzó la estancia, tomó las llaves y salió cerrando suavemente la puerta, la lluvia lo mojó en segundos, sus pasos eran lentos y aunque empapado siguió andando por aquella desierta calle, pasaba poco más de las cinco de la mañana ni cayendo la noche había logrado salir de la estancia, el agua era cálida como traída de alguna corriente tropical permitiéndole "disfrutar" de su sufrimiento sin carga alguna.

Una tenue capa de neblina se levantaba brumosa en su camino cuando una brillante luz a unos metros a su diestra lo atrajo, una vieja cabina telefónica, una ligera sonrisa surcó sus labios, le agradaban esas cabinas, su tiente antiguo y descuidado, como sacado de una película vieja donde la tecnología crecía a pasos pequeños, el cubo acristalado con canceles monótonos cuadriculas de color rojizo deslavado, el letrero a medio borrar marcando su función, la tintineante luz amarillenta en el techo que parpadeaba rítmicamente sin llegar a apagarse por completo, esa era una de las principales causas por las que había elegido ese pequeño pueblo, el que tuviese una casa en la cual alojarse solo era un extra.

Las calles eran limpias y amplias, las casas rusticas pero conservadas, la gente amable y discreta, como un lugar perdido en el tiempo, no tardó mucho en tomar del borde de la portezuela plegadiza introduciendo su escurrido cuerpo al diminuto cubículo, cerro tras entrar y se dejó caer de espaldas contra el chirriante cancel, las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal tamborileando contra sus oídos, cerró los ojos inhalando con fuerza permitiendo que la humedad del ambiente le llenase los pulmones, amaba ese aroma, ese olor a tierra mojada, tan fresco y natural, tan vivo.

Su respiración era pausada y podía ver a centímetros de su rostro el vaho que su aliento creaba al salir de entre sus labios, inclinó la cabeza infantilmente notando apenas el roído directorio colgando de una gruesa cadena, lo tomó cuidadosamente como si al simple tacto las hojas se desmoronaran, hojeó distraído ignorando que no pasaba de la alfabetización "D", sonrió, no era un nombre común, un par de desconocidos en aquella infinita lista y ninguno el que buscaba, daba igual solo era curiosidad.

Soltó el libro dejando que se balanceara chocando estruendosamente contra uno de los muros, su atención pasó ahora l viejo teléfono de disco, los números estaba desgastados pero visibles, la carcasa era completamente negra y el cable metálico que unía la bocina con el control dejaba ver algunos cables y contactos, pasó su mano suavemente por el aparato sintiendo al instante la frialdad del metal, sonrió sabiendo que el material solo indicaba que aquella cabina era aún más antigua de lo que pensaba, el plástico solo había sido una revolución en el avance del diseño y aquel ínfimo detalle solo le hacía apreciar más el lugar, perfecto ante su estado de ánimo.

Llevó auricular a su oído y su sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar la línea marcando, no necesito sacar la tarjeta, sus dedos se movieron agiles, monótonos con una perfecta familiaridad rodando cada número perfectamente aprendido, la llamada no tardó en entrar y sus pupilas pasearon el exterior de su refugio, era tan temprano y él llamando, una desconsideración total.

-¿Hola?

Aquel saludo al otro lado le sacó el aire, la voz se escuchaba cansada, adormilada, ¿Cómo mas podría ser a las cinco de la mañana?, no contestó, tan solo ambas respiraciones se escuchaban entre la señal, una sonrisa bobalicona surcó su rostro, era imposible superarlo, dos simples silabas y ya sentía su cuerpo temblar y su piel enchinarse.

-¿Hola?...qu-bostezo-¿quién es?

-Hola-contestó

Una vez más el silenció, Sasori escuchó movimiento, el rozar de las sabanas al salir de la cama,-pensó-algunos pasos y otro bostezo

-¿Quién es?- insistió

-¿Sabes?...estoy en una cabina telefónica, tratando de llamar a casa…1

-¿Casa?

-Es difícil recordar…las personas que solíamos ser…

-Si…-respondió a murmullo- pero…es más difícil imaginar que no estás aquí…a mi lado

El pelirrojo sonrió resbalando hasta quedar sentado con teléfono en mano, era complicado y aun así ambos lo entendían

-Es demasiado tarde…-continuó el mayor

-Muy tarde…

-Le diste la espalda al mañana…porque te olvidaste del ayer-una ligera risa recibió como respuesta- igual no espero que te importe-agregó con el mismo gesto

-Si el "felices por siempre" fuera real, yo aún estaría entre tus brazos

-Cariño, no me cuelgues ahora- se apresuró tras escuchar un movimiento más brusco- así podre decirte lo que necesitas saber…te suplico, no te vayas…

-¿Dónde quedaron los planes que hicimos para los dos?

Sasori suspiró riendo quedamente, la intensa luz de la luna le llegaba de frente frenado un juego de sombras con el cancel, líneas oscuras cruzaban su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir encarcelado, sería largó pero algún día podría salir de aquella jaula.

-Solo se aplazaron…

-¿Hasta cuándo?

-Cuando deba de ser….

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-También tú lo hiciste…ambos dejamos este mundo hace tiempo- el rubio estaba por replicar pero se apresuró a cortarle la palabra-¿ves la luna?

-¿Qué tiene?

Risa.

-La ves… de pie en la ventana-Deidara arrugó la frente confuso- la esquina de la pared a tu lado sostiene tu peso en tu hombro, tu cabeza ladeada presiona el teléfono dejando tus manos libres para jugar con tu cabello-suspiro- es la misma luna que yo veo ahora…

-¿La veremos juntos?

-Cuando deba de ser…

.

.

.

El clima era bastante agradable para ser inicio de otoño, las lluvias habían cedido un poco la frescura en el aire les permitía salir a pasear por ahí con un poco de regularidad, ese año habían empezado con una nueva etapa de remodelación, el grupo por fin se había decidido a hacer de aquel edifico un obra restaurada por completo.

La fachada estaba mucho más cuidada, algunos muros viejos habían sido tirados y remplazados, las escaleras reacondicionadas y los barandales modificados, los pasillos habían sido adaptados con algunas luminarias en piso que hacían la imagen mucho más agradable, se había decidido por cerrar los linderos del terreno y ahora no parecía el estacionamiento abierto a un motel, un pequeño murete con vegetación rodeaba como cerco dejando una entrada vehicular al costado y dos peatonales en cada una de las esquinas.

El jardín florecía como nunca y su "modesta" morada ahora era punto de envidias y admiración en el vecindario, nada comparaba aquel alegre conjunto_ juvenil_, las risas y discusiones se escuchaban a diario, y ahora, justo después del entrometido clima por fin podían darle los últimos detalles, una enorme placa de acero inoxidable elegante y moderna que marcaba la entrada como el hogar de "Akatsuki".

La mañana había sido bastante tranquila, Hidan, Kisame y Pain habían salido a correr por el vecindario mientras Konan y Zetsu preparaba en desayuno, tenían planeada una tarde de parrillada y Madara en compañía de Kakuzu habían salido para comprar las ultimas cosas alegando que solo ellos sabrían administrar los gastos, nadie se quejó, lo cierto era que siempre que Deidara iba terminaba comprando montones de arcilla, Hidan infinidad de comida chatarra y- aunque odiara admitirlo- Itachi volvía con cajas de dangos que escondía en su habitación.

Justo en ese momento y escapándose un rato de la cocina el moreno bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras directo a enorme buzón frente a la entrada, era tarde y seguía en pijama, un pantalón deportivo gris holgado y una polera blanca de manga corta bastante delgada, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta malformada y aun en esas fachas lucía perfecto- malditos Uchiha-, al llegar al estacionamiento giró su atención a la última puerta del corredor, al fondo de todo, aquella con el impecable rótulos de "Taller", sonrió ligeramente Deidara se había autoimpuesto un riguroso horario de trabajo, no hacía mucho que había obtenido un puesto en una pequeña sala de exposiciones, estaba emocionado y pensaba no poder darse el lujo de fallar, sería su escalón para ser un gran artista.

Se inclinó abriendo la portezuela de cristal esmerilado del buzón y sacó algunas cuentas, cartas y paquetes, la mayoría recibía cosas frecuentemente y habían tenido la precaución de crear un contenedor de tamaño adecuado, estaba por volver en sus paso cuando escuchó la misma puerta que segundos atrás miraba abrirse de par en par con una ligera patada, Deidara salía con los auriculares puestos a todo volumen, tarareando alguna canción incomprensible para él y limpiando despreocupadamente sus manos con un viejo paño lleno de manchas de tinta y arcilla, Itachi sonrió de nuevo, realmente el rubio desprendía un aura de inocencia y tranquilidad que contradictoriamente lo alteraba, no podía ser que fuese tan "feliz".

Espero a que su distraído compañero se acercara un poco hasta notarlo, apenas lo hizo le devolvió la sonrisa y se sacó los audífonos dejándolos colgados alrededor de su cuello.

-Justo iba por el correo, ¿me ha llegado algo?, ¿un paquete tal ves?-preguntó ansioso mirando sobre el montón de correspondencia

-Mm…deja ver…si, esto un paquete con am…¿algo que escurre?

-Haaa! No! Mi arcilla!

-¿Arcilla?

-Es una prueba gratis, un tipo de arcilla sensible a la fricción-explicó apresurado subiendo las escaleras seguido del mayor- para explosiones controladas

-¿Tenias arcilla explosiva en el buzón?

-Claro que no!, eso sería estúpidamente riesgoso Uchiha- continuo ya dentro del de su departamento en donde sus compañeros cocinaban, se acercó al refrigerador y depositó el paquete dentro- necesita de varios químicos para servir pero el calor la deshace, por eso escurría-explicó

Itachi sonrió tomando asiento en el antecomedor, reviso el correo pasando cuentas, publicidad, revistas suscritas de Hidan y Kisame (suponía que a ellos pertenecían las NG2 de religión y naturaleza), finalmente llegó a otro paquete, una caja envuelta en papel de estraza, el color castaño y el cordón de hilo grueso con el que estaba sellado le daba un tinte anticuado que lo hizo identificarlo de inmediato, su mueca no se borró pero cambio a una con un tinte nostálgico.

Escuchaba a la única chica del grupo reír y platicar con el rubio que animadamente se ofrecía a preparar la mesa para cuando el resto llegase, las cosas habían cambiado bastante en ese tiempo pero al contrario de como pensó Sasori lo contactó poco después de su partida de aquella playa, le enviaba cartas con frecuencia y paquetes con algunas fotos, postres o curiosidades del apartado pueblo, jamás hablaba por teléfono o vía electrónica, el pelirrojo alegaba que esos medios restaban calidez y familiaridad a la comunicación, nada era mejor que algo hecho a puño y letra del remitente.

Aun cuando dicha correspondencia iba dirigida al moreno siempre mencionaba al resto de sus compañeros, dando consejos, pidiendo otros tantos, platicando anécdotas, sabía que el Uchiha compartía sus palabras con el resto, con la mayoría.

Itachi abrió el envoltorio descubriendo un montón de dulces de leche, la nota decía que pertenecían a un nuevo local que había abierto puertas cerca de su hogar, le habían gustado bastante y pensó en enviar un poco a sus amigos, sonrió, los dulces eran su perdición y Sasori lo sabía, ya se encargaría de agradecerle en la carta que siempre enviaba como respuesta.

-¿A que huele?

La voz de Hidan entrando lo sacó de su ensoñación, levanto el pequeño empaque mostrando el contenido y obteniendo al instante una sonrisa del alvino.

-Dulce! Wooo esta vez el _bicho_3 se lució- comentó tomando una pieza, al instante el resto se acercó imitando el gesto

-Son de tu amigo Itachi?

El rubio se acercó curioso pidiendo permiso para tomar una pieza, apenas se la echó a boca el moreno afirmó, la situación era un tanto absurda, irreal, para Deidara aquellas cartas y regalos venían de un amigo de Itachi, algún conocido que tenía tiempo sin ver y recientemente había reencontrado, las fotografías que llegaban no le eran mostradas, la caligrafía jamás cruzaba por sus ojos, tan solo escuchaba desinteresadamente cuando el moreno leía para el resto, el nombre del amigo… "bicho", un curioso apodo con el que lo habían calificado y que igualmente le despreocupaba por completo.

Un curioso y patológico autoengaño.

La condición de Deidara- para bien o para mal-no había cambiado, no mejoraba ni empeoraba, el caso de Sasori había quedado (en el aspecto médico y en relación a Tsunade) oficialmente cerrado, si Deidara no había podido volverlo a su memoria era claro que jamás lo haría, como un disco borrado, como una fotografía quemada, como algo que no había ocurrido.

Ahora lo entendía, Itachi comprendía la decisión tomada tanto por el rubio como por Sasori, habían vuelto la página, el capitulo en un libro inconcluso, la vida era corta pero inesperada y si ellos dos como personajes debían reencontrarse la tinta marcaría las hojas por si sola.

.

.

.

.

.

EL bullicio era hasta cierto punto insoportable, no entendía como una pueblito tan solo hace algunos años olvidado por dios ahora tomaba tanto auge, la gente iba y venía, el comercio, la cultura y el turismo crecía a pasos agigantados, al parecer el gobierno había descubierto su encanto y para ayudar a los lugareños un poco de publicidad y recursos le habían sido enviados.

No era que le molestara, después de todo nunca antes había estado ahí y ese gran avance económico-social era lo que lo tenía hoy ahí, un museo había sido recientemente inaugurado, un edificio moderno y reconocido gracias al arquitecto encargado de su construcción, realmente no sabía mucho de esas cosas, un tal ¿Tadao?4, no importaba, la cosa era que la administración recién terminaba una especie de concurso para asignar las primeras obras que se presentarían para su apertura, Deidara había trabajado duro, hecho infinidad de prototipos y trabajos completos, llenado solicitudes he ido y venido de cualquier lugar al que el encargado el enviaba, después de mucho ahí estaba, siendo el orgulloso seleccionado para uso de la sala principal, no podía estar más feliz, solo restaba un pequeño problema, no tenía ni la más jodida idea de cómo llegara al museo.

El rubio suspiró con pesadez dejándose caer sobre una banca cercana, las personas pasaban apresuradas de un lado a otro sin prestar atención a su alrededor, suponía que era por las fechas pero le incomodaba un poco no ver un solo punto ciego en ese constante movimiento, después de tanto trabajo necesitaba algo de paz, resistiéndose a sí mismo a fallar sacó el pequeño papel con el croquis de ubicación, no entendía mucho y la multitud de en cada calle no le facilitaba las cosas, un nuevo suspiro salió de entre sus labios y se puso de pie dispuesto a seguir vagando, tarde o temprano llegaría, le calmaba un poco el saber que no tenía cita u hora acordada, solo serpia una visita de "reconocimiento".

Iba tan perdido entre las líneas de aquella hoja que no notó cuando un cuerpo un tanto más grande que él lo golpeaba de frente, apenas pudo reaccionar para mantener el equilibrio pero un par de fuertes brazos lo sostuvo lo suficiente para no caer con fuerza.

Rápidamente se inclinó apenado soltando un "lo siento" al aire, al no recibir respuesta levantó el rostro, un joven castaño5 de cabello largo atado y alborotado lo miraba fijamente, le parecí un segundo cuando este le sonrió extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo siento, no me fije por donde iba

-No eres de por aquí-afirmó

-¿Se me nota mucho?- pregunto a broma sonriendo apenado

-Solo para el buen observador…¿que te trae a este lugar?

-Bueno yo…

-Disculpa no me conoces y te estoy preguntando cosas así, que descortés de mi parte

El rubio negó lentamente, la mirada de aquel chico le había resultado amigable y si de algo podía jactarse era de que siempre juzgaba muy bien a las personas, antes de decir algo, extendió el trozo de papel frente al extraño señalando el edificio dentro de un gran circulo de marcador rojo.

-Tengo que llegara aquí, el nuevo museo que se abrirá la próxima semana, pero me temo que me he perdido

-No estás muy lejos un par de cuadras cerca del centro, si no te importa esperar a que cierre- señaló un pequeño local a sus espaldas justo al borde del malecón- te puedo llevar hasta ahí

Deidara asintió alegre, era su primer día ahí sería buena idea hacerse de algún amigo cuando había dejado a los suyos en casa, el mayor le se dio vuelta haciendo un ademan para que le siguiera, el menor se fijó en su apariencia, era alto, delgado, su cabello cobrizo largo y alborotado le parecía gracioso, una pantaloneta corta a juego con una polera de lino beige y un par de sandalias le hacía apenas notar el calor que hacía, debería de cambiar sus jeans y botas de viaje apenas llegara al hotel, vio como el mayor bajaba una portezuela de madera y la sellaba para volver en sus pasos.

-Es tu am… ¿comercio?- el otro soltó una ligera risa

-Sí, construyo y reparo tablas de surf

-Wooo, suena interesante

-Lo es, se conoce a muchas personas… ¿sabes surfear?

-Un poco- sonrió- hace unos años tuve un accidente…no he vuelto a intentarlo

-Ya veo…disculpa mi insolencia, ¿de ahí es la cicatriz?-preguntó señalando un ligera marca recta en su mejilla, una línea que comenzaba unos centímetros bajo el ojo y terminaba otros tanto sobre la barbilla6, el rubio negó sonriente.

-Soy propenso a accidentes- rió- esta es la marca de la última- una mueca nostálgica iluminó su mirada- una última lagrima que derrame hace tiempo

-Entiendo…por cierto… soy Sasori, un gusto

El rubio se volvió mirándolo atentamente, ladeo la cabeza de un modo infantil y ensanchó su sonrisa tomando con fuerza la mano que el otro le ofrecía.

-Deidara, el gusto es mío.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

* * *

1. La llamada entre Saso y Dei está inspirada (y con líneas) y de la canción "payphone" de Maroon5

2. NG (National Geographic)

3. Aunque errado (ya que los escorpiones son arácnidos) es una referencia a su nombre, algo así como un nombre clave entre ellos para referirse a Sasori en presencia de Deidara, tomémoslo como una estúpida sugerencia de Hidan xD

4. Tadao Ando, es un maravilloso arquitecto japonés, personalmente es mi inspiración a seguir (karu-suna XD), vean su obra inspirada en el trabajo de otro gran arquitecto (Luis Barragan), mexicano por supuesto!

5. Castaño, bueno esto es algo un tanto sacado de la manga, dado que Saso pasa a vivir en la playa digamos que por factores naturales (exposición al sol, al agua salda, cloro en albercas y demás) su tono de cabello termina cobrizo, es un pretexto para hacer un tanto diferente su imagen ante Dei y el pretexto de "alguien nuevo" tenga un poco mas de credibilidad, NOTA! Pasen a mi DA (karu-suna/ está en mi perfil)para ver un dibu que hice de Saso y Dei en su reencuentro nwn

6. Quizá sea un poco contradictorio debido al capítulo anterior pero nos referimos a la cicatriz que queda después del accidente del vaso, después de ello Dei acepta la perdida de Saso y esa es como su "prueba" un especie de manda.

**Karu-suna:** ahora si!, por fin terminamos! TTwTT me hace muy feliz terminar esta historia, personalmente le agradezco mucho a vale-chan por trabajar en conjunto conmigo que como saben la idea central de la trama fue completamente suya y se fue desarrollando capi con capi, me alegra mucho la acogida que tuvo (aunque en amor yaoi paso completamente desapercibido ¬. ¬…raro….) Mary! El itasaso lo hicimos completamente por y para ti XD eres la mejor de las malas influencias!, bueno para no quitarle palabra a vale, muchas gracias por leer, (esperen una posible secuela ¬w¬), no olviden comentar y nos vemos en otros fics!

**Valeria15: **Y entro yo a escena! owo Se que soy su favorita (? ok no..** ._. **Bueno.., QwQ ¡Mi no poder creerlo! *sniff* *sniff* Esperen.., *se limpia las lagrimas con su puño* Ya.., ¡Arigatô! x3 Son lo mejor, gracias por leer esta historia y apoyarla con sus comentarios lunes a lunes *w* Sempai~ ¡Congratulations! xD! Eres la mejor de las mejores :3 Gracias~ por apoyarme cuando me quedaba trabada y amh.., amhh.., bueno, un sueño echo realidad trabajar contigo =/w/= ¡Mi quererte! x3 Y.., y.., me despido de esta historia, espero nos sigan en las demás y hago provecho de esta situación para hacer un enorme pedido; por favor, anímense a escribir.., el SasoDei esta muriendo día a día aquí en FanFiction, quiero ver más acción owo Vamos~ Ustedes pueden, si yo pude.., ustedes también xD! Ya enserio, nadie va a hacer mas desastres que yo x3 Aporten con sus ideas que yo se que en sus cabecitas hay muchas :3

Sin más nos despedimos.., matta~ne =w=)/


End file.
